The Promise
by etin
Summary: Sequel to 'Then I Met You'
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! So I'm back with the sequel :) It's a bit short since I didn't have a lot of time to write a much longer one and I didn't want u guys to wait for so long to get the chap. Anyway, the update will be a little bit slow with this story but only until I finish the exam that I'm gonna be taking in a few weeks. I'm gonna be very busy until then, and probably after too but not as busy as now. I hope u like this one :)**_

_**A quick shoutout to ZoieFan who agreed to be my beta in this story ^^ Thank You!**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Finding You**_

**Four months into the war.**

I smiled as I enjoyed the heat coming from the sun while I laid on the grassy field. I took a deep breath when a gust of warm wind passed by, blowing a few strands of my hair over my face. It was a warm and beautiful day; the sky clear and bright. Not a single sound of screaming voices could be heard, and no smell of dark and heavy smoke filled my nose.

Everything was at peace. The only sound that I heard was the sound of her heartbeat, filling my ears like music. When another gust of wind blew by, my nose was filled with the familiar scent of vanilla which made me smile even wider. I could hear her heartbeat getting louder as I felt her moving closer towards me. I opened my eyes and met her beautiful brown ones. She was looking down at me with a big smile on her face. Her face was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey," I said as I tucked a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hello," she replied, moving some of my hair away from my face. Her smile never left her face.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"I've always been here, Bo. I'm always here with you," she replied in a soft voice.

"I miss you," I sighed and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know...I miss you too," she said, placing a hand over mine.

"I miss the sound of your voice, the warmth of your touch, the sound of your laughter that always lightens me up, those little sparks in your eyes that I always loved, and your soft lips when we kiss...," I sighed and looked down at her lips before I closed the gap between us. Her lips were as soft and sweet as the first time I kissed them. I slowly pulled away, opening my eyes to meet hers.

"I miss everything about you, Lauren," I added before I let out a small sigh. I began to brush my thumb against her cheek before I spoke again.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again, Lauren. I'm so sorry," I whispered as a tear fell off my face. Then I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes after saying those words.

"You will, Bo," I heard her whisper back. I felt her hand slide up on the side of my face, wiping my tears away.

"How?" I asked in a brittle voice.

"I need you to wake up, Bo," she replied softly.

"Why? I am happier here. Being in a dream with you is so much better than being out there without you. You're gone, Lauren there is nothing for me to go back to," I replied and opened my eyes meeting her teary ones.

Before I could ask what was wrong, she bent down and gave me a soft and passionate kiss. When she pulled away from our kiss a single teardrop fell off her face, dropping down to my cheek.

"I will see you very soon, Bo. But for now you have to wake up," she said softly, and another teardrop fell onto my face as she moved away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I caught her hand; stopping her from walking away. "I don't want to lose you," I whispered to her.

"You won't," she said with a smile. "Just wake up, Bo," she replied. It almost looked like she was turning into a ghost as she slowly faded away.

"Lauren, wait!" I shouted as I tried to grab her hand, but I couldn't touch her. All I was doing was grabbing air.

"Wake up, Bo. Wake up," I could hear her voice filling the air around me.

"Lauren, please don't leave me! Lauren!" I shouted and pleaded for her to come back as tears ran down my face. After what felt like hours of calling out her name, I realized that she was not coming back. I laid back down on the ground and cried myself to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes I was lying on some wet ground with raindrops falling down onto my face. I was not in the meadow anymore; I was in some kind of forest. I was back to reality. When I felt a cold hand touch my cheek, I realized that I was not alone. Both my aunt and uncle were kneeling on the ground by each of my sides. They were discussing something, but my head was not clear enough to listen and understand what they were talking about.

"Bo! You're awake!" my aunt said in a ringing voice which made me cringe a little.

"Wh- what- " I gasped when I felt a sharp pain in my upper body. I grasped the grass on the ground until the pain passed. "Shit," I hissed and closed my eyes.

"Lay still, Bo. You need all the energy you have right now," my uncle said calmly, though when I took a quick glimpse at him, the worry was plastered all over his face. "Your aunt is using some herbs to lessen the pain," he added.

"What happened?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"We headed here into the forest to get some herbal plants to cure the injured," my uncle began to explain. I could feel my aunt's hands working on my injury. I didn't dare to open my eyes and look at the damage right now, the pain a while ago made me dizzy.

"While we were doing what we came here for, we heard someone shouting for help," my uncle stopped when I grimaced as I felt another sharp pain all over my upper body. I gave a small nod; telling him to continue to talk. It was a distraction that I needed right now.

"We were not together then, we separated to gather as many plants as possible in the short period of time that we had. You were the one who got to the screaming girl first. When I arrived to the spot where the voice came from, you were already lying on the floor unconscious. Then your aunt and Dyson arrived after. The knife that stabbed you was poisoned. We couldn't move you or else the poison would've spread faster. We have been trying to wake you ever since; you had to be conscious for the medicine to work. So we are glad that you are awake now, sweetheart," I could feel his hand on top of mine when he was done talking.

I lay quietly on the ground as I tried to recall what had happened. It took a few minutes before everything came back to me. "The- there was a man...," I mumbled.

"That would be the man that attacked you. He is dead, don't worry," my uncle replied.

"The little girl," I whispered and slowly opened my eyes. I turned my head slightly to the side to avoid the raindrops falling into my eyes. "Is she-"

"She is well. Dyson is with her right now, taking her back to safety," my uncle replied with a small smile.

"This is not going to work. Bo, you need to feed," my aunt said in a gentle voice.

"No," I replied flatly.

"Bo, please. The herbs are not working, the poison is spreading, you need to feed," my aunt pleaded.

"Just this once, Bo," my uncle suggested, hoping that it would help convince me.

"I already told you that I-" I let out a gasp before I screamed in agony when a sudden pain hit me in the abdomen and down to my legs. All I could feel was pain. Nothing but a sharp and horrible pain. I dug my fingers into the ground as I gasped for some air.

"Bo! What happened? When did she wake up?" I could hear Dyson's worried voice coming towards us.

"The poison is spreading and the herbs are not working. She has to heal," my aunt said in a trembling voice. "But she won't."

"Bo, it's me Dyson. Can you hear me? Feed from me, Bo. You need it," he demanded.

"No!" I growled as the pain slowly faded away. I took deep steady breaths as I felt my body starting to relax.

"Yes, Bo. If you don't feed you are going to die!" Dyson growled.

"I'm feeling better. The pain is gone," I breathed out and slowly opened my eyes.

"The pain will get worse in a minute, Bo. It's how this poison works, you feel the pain little by little until your body cannot handle it any longer," my aunt explained.

"I can't feed from you, Dyson. Or any of you. You are going to need all the energy you have for this damn war, and I am not taking that chance that you have on surviving this," I explained in a winded voice. I closed my eyes when I felt the pain returning. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come.

"Dammit, Bo!" I heard Dyson hiss before I felt cold lips over mine. I opened my eyes widely and shook my head as I tried to push him away from me, but I was too weak. When I felt another jolt of pain in my body, I had no choice but to feed off him. As much as I didn't want to do it, it was my only chance at survival.

* * *

**Present time.**

I tossed my stethoscope onto my desk before I flopped down on the small leather sofa in the corner of my office. I was exhausted. It was a very long and hectic day at work today. I worked for nearly twenty hours straight since I had to do overtime after the emergency call. A man was critically injured after being hit by a drunk driver on the sidewalk. If the patient had not been sent to the hospital for surgery in time, I doubted that he would have made it. The impact was hard which gave him a head concussion and a fractured leg. But the important thing right now was that he was stable. I could finally go home and get some rest to gain some energy for another long shift tomorrow.

I took the keys out of my pocket as soon as I stepped on the front porch and unlocked the door. I walked inside the house and hung my coat before I closed and locked the door behind me. When I entered the living room, I heard a low sound coming from the television. I walked over to the couch and smiled when I saw Nathan sleeping on the couch, holding the remote control. I slowly took the remote from his hand and turned off the television. Every time I got home from work, I would always find him here in the living room either fast asleep on the couch or wide awake watching television. I knelt down on the floor before I gently shook his arm. It only took one gentle shake for him to open his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head. You fell asleep watching television again," I pointed out.

"My favourite show was on," he said waving his hand in the air as he sat up. He opened his mouth wide as he yawned before he looked at me with his deep blue sleepy eyes.

"Well you have class tomorrow, young man. How many times do I have to tell you not to stay up so late during weekdays?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Enough...," he groaned, scratching his dark wavy hair.

"Right," I said with a smile. "Why don't you head upstairs and get some more sleep, you are going to need it," I added.

"You need sleep more than I do," he mumbled as he looked right at me before he stood up from the chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called after him.

"Goodnight, Lauren," he mumbled as he headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Tribble," I teased before I made my way to the kitchen.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he protested before I heard his bedroom door close.

When I was done with my dinner, which was technically also my lunch, I headed upstairs to take a quick shower before bed. I smiled when I saw Erica sleeping on my bed; her curly strawberry-blonde hair covering the side of her face. I brushed off some of her hair and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She stirred a little before she slowly opened her eyes. She gave me a sleepy smile as her pale green eyes met mine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered. "Just go back to sleep," I added with a smile.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Come to bed with me," she mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"I'm just taking a quick shower, I'll be right back," I replied before I went into the bathroom.

"Hurry..." I hear her mumble before I closed the bathroom door.

When I got out of the shower, Erica was already fast asleep. I tiptoed my way to the bed and slowly tucked myself under the blanket beside her. The second I closed my eyes, I felt her arm sliding around my waist. I opened my eyes and turned to my side to face her. Her eyes were closed but I knew that she was at least half awake.

"How was work?" she asked.

"It was hectic," I said with a sigh, brushing her cheek with my thumb.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked and slowly opened one of her eyes.

"No," I shook my head. "I just want to get some sleep," I replied.

"Good. Because I can barely keep my eyes open," she chuckled.

I gave a small laugh before I rested my head on her shoulder, burying my face in the crook of her neck. "Good night," I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Good night." she replied and pulled me closer to her.

.

* * *

I took another shot of tequila before I stared back down at the table. I just got out of my world five days ago, entering this new world that I had only ever heard stories of. We called it the human world; a world that I have longed to travel to ever since I first heard of it.

When I was a child, I only heard stories about this world. Stories told by my parents when they tucked me into bed at night, by my aunt and uncle every time we visited them, and by my friends who heard stories from their parents. The human world didn't sound that fascinating to me at that time, it sounded...boring. Maybe it was because the humans didn't have any abilities like we fae had. There were no creatures like fairies or unicorns which I loved playing with when I was a child. All I knew was that they had these things called TV which sounded fun at that time, and some sort of flying vehicle that took you up to the sky, which I now know was called an airplane. Getting my abilities was the most exciting thing that I knew as a child. I remembered wanting to get it earlier so I could brag around about it in school. Being the first one in class to get abilities was a big deal. It's ironic to think about how badly I wanted to get rid of my ability right now. When I was a child I thought of it as a gift. But right now, I thought of it as a curse.

Things changed when I got older. I learned more about the human world, the species, and creatures that lived in it. It didn't take long for me to slowly gain some interest to learn more about it. I then got very active with this project by the F&amp;H facility. A project where we would learn about the humans and their world. But what I was really intrigued about was meeting the humans and crossing over to their world. I had never been so focused on school before other than that time.

Then the day came when I met my first human being ever. His name was Kyle Williams. Things went well at first, we got along fast and I learned a lot about the humans and their world through him. Things were going so well that we dove into a deeper relationship, being more than just friends. And it was my biggest mistake. I could still remember everything very clearly. Every single detail of that moment, memories from that day haunted me till this day. The day where I almost killed him. Everything changed after that day. I told myself that I wouldn't go near any human being until I learned to control my abilities. But after a long time of self-doubt, I told myself that I would never get to interact with another human being again, and I would never get to see the world that I had longed to see.

I buried myself into darkness for years; I would say that I had changed a lot since that day. But then I met her. Lauren Lewis. The girl that changed my life in a most beautiful and unexpected way. She shed a light in the darkness that I was in. She proved me wrong when I thought of myself as a monster. She was everything to me. And now I've lost her.

"Not done moping yet?" Tamsin asked as I played with my empty glass.

"Shut up...," I grumbled.

She sighed and took the glass away from my hand. I turned around and gave her a warning look. "Can't I enjoy a drink for at least a minute here?" I protested.

"I wouldn't call this enjoying you know," she raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't care what you call it," I turned back to the bartender and asked him for another shot.

"We have been here for almost a week now...and all you have done is get wasted in bars."

"Give me a break. I've been through a lot," I replied before taking another shot.

"Well no shit. I was there too, Bo! You are not the only one who lost a home, a family, and friends!" The pain and anger in her voice made me realize what I had just said. It's true, she was there. And here I was making her feel sorry for me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before I turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that I don't know what to do, Tamsin..." I looked down at the floor as I blinked back my tears.

"You do what you came here for, Bo. Find Lauren. That's what you came here for, right?" her voice was softer this time.

"Yes, but it's not that easy. She doesn't know who I am, what am I supposed to say when I see her? I can't just tell her everything, she would think that I'm crazy," I said in a tremulous voice.

"Well you are already crazy so- ow!" Tamsin exclaimed as she rubbed her arm that I just hit.

"I'm being serious here," I gave her a look.

"Alright. Alright, it's not that ea-"

"Oh and don't forget the fact that it's been what? Eleven years?! She could be living with someone right now, happily married with kids," I breathed out after revealing the heavy thoughts that I had kept to myself these past few days.

"So why the hell are we here then?!" Tamsin's frustration was back.

"Because I promised!" I replied back in frustration as a tear fell off my face. "I promised," I whispered as I turned around and began fidgeting with the empty glass again.

I heard Tamsin sigh before she took a sip of her drink. I could feel her staring at me, but I didn't dare to look back. One more word about Lauren and I think I may start to cry; this was not the right time nor place to do that.

"Alright...I can't just sit here and watch you get shit faced everyday. We need to find Lauren and plan things out from there. Does she live around here?"

"She did eleven years ago," I mumbled.

"Good, then we start by asking around. That should be easy with your abilities," she added.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Because I heard that it is what friends do, dumdum. And I'm really tired of babysitting your ass."

I pushed her slightly and let out a small laugh before I took her drink and finished it. She was about to protest but I told her that it was the last one for the night. She laughed and rolled her eyes before we walked out of the bar. Tomorrow would be a whole new day. Tomorrow will be the day that we would start our search for her, for Lauren, for my Lauren. Was she even still mine?

* * *

**What do u guys think? :) ...You guys probably have a lot of questions right now; about what happened during those 11 yrs and probably something from this chapter. You will know all the answers little by little, so I'm gonna need a lil bit of patience from u guys ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, as I've mentioned in the previous chapter I was busy with my exams. Chapter 2, it's a bit short, but I hope it's still alright :) I read the reviews on the first chap and I'm glad that u guys like it :) So I hope u enjoy reading this chapter. I don't know when I can update next since I have a lot to do in school at the moment, but I'll be writing when I can so u guys don't have to wait too long.**

**Thank u for all the reviews, follow &amp; favourite on this on! :D x**

* * *

_**Remember me**_

I woke up from my dream when I heard the ringing of the alarm clock. Morning came quick, leaving me with only a few hours of sleep; it only made the dark bags under my eyes more visible. But I was used to it. It was hard during the first few weeks, but my mind and body adapted to the routine quite quickly.

I turned off the alarm and laid in bed for a few more minutes; staring blankly at the ceiling. I wanted to go back to sleep so badly, but I knew that it was not an option; I had to go to work and save some lives. Although, the thought of having the weekend off was taking some of the exhaustion away.

I thought of what I was going to cook for dinner tomorrow in these few minutes of procrastination until I finally got myself out of bed.

While I stood in the kitchen frying some bacon, I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I turned my head around and smiled at Nathan whose eyes were still partly closed as he sat down at the dining table. I smiled and placed the pieces of bacon on a plate before I placed it on the table with some eggs and bread.

"Morning!" I greeted him in a cheerful voice as I sat across from him. He only let out a groan and rubbed his face before he ran his fingers through his messy hair. I let out a small laugh as I watched him try to keep his eyes open as he looked at the food on the table. "Up so early today?" I asked as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"Mhmm," he mumbled as he placed some egg and bacon onto his plate.

"Okay then," I replied with a smile before I busied myself with some food. I could sense that he didn't want to talk so I just let go of my attempt of small talk.

"Had to get up early to finish some project at school," he said after a few minutes of silence. I looked up at him meeting his sleepy blue eyes, and smiled.

"I see. Well good luck with that project, and if you need any help you know where to find me," I replied. He gave me a quick nod before he continued eating his breakfast.

"Hanks," he mumbled with his mouth full of food. He finished chewing his food before he spoke again. "Thanks."

"How are you doing in school? Making any new friends?" I asked.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I talk to the people who sit beside me," he added. "Thanks for breakfast," he mumbled before he got up and placed his dish in the dishwasher before walking out of the kitchen.

"Nathan," I called after him before he walked up the stairs. He stopped and waited for me to continue talking. "What time do you have to be at school? I can give you a ride."

"Around seven thirty," he replied looking at my direction. "It's okay, you don't need to do that, I can walk to school. The weather's actually quite nice outside," he added.

"I don't need to be at work before eight so I can drive you to school, if you want?" I asked.

"Okay," he replied before he walked up the stairs.

* * *

I turned on the radio while I waited for Nathan to come out of the house. I smiled when one of my favourite songs began to play. I leaned my head back against the headrest and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat of the song. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Nathan walked out wearing his favourite blue hooded shirt and a pair of jeans. I remembered how proud and happy he was when he bought that shirt. It was the first thing that he ever bought with his own money. Last summer, our neighbor Margaret; who was a lovely old lady, asked Nathan if he could repaint her garage in exchange for some money. Nathan was one of those teens that liked to stay home instead of going out, so he spent some time painting the garage and earned himself some money.

I smiled at him as he got inside the car. He tossed his backpack to the backseat and closed the door.

"Ready?" I asked and smiled.

"Mhmm," he nodded and leaned back into his seat.

The drive was pretty quiet during the first five minutes. The music on the radio was the only sound in the car. I broke the silence while I waited for the red light to turn green.

"So what is this project about?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Chemistry thing," he shrugged.

"Chemistry! My favourite subject," I admitted with a little hint of excitement in my voice.

"You don't say..." he mumbled with his famous sarcastic tone.

I raised my eyebrow and poked him gently on his arm. "Just so you know chemistry is one of the most interesting subjects in school," I pointed out.

"Such a nerd," he said as he looked up at me. I could see a smile wanting to escape his lips, but he tried hard to hide it.

"Nothing wrong with being one," I replied with a smile before I stepped on the gas as the traffic light turned green.

After dropping Nathan off to school, I drove directly to work.

Having put on my lab coat, I sat at my desk and went through my mail while I drank a cup of coffee; something that would help me keep my eyes open for the next couple of hours. I still had twenty minutes before my shift started, so I took the time to do some paper work and go through the rest of my mail.

Fifteen minutes later, I signed out of my email account and leaned back into my armchair as I drank the last couple of sips of my coffee. I stared at the picture that was on my computer screen. It was a picture of my parents during my seventeenth birthday. My dad was making one of his well-known funny faces while my mom gave an 'I am married to a little child' look on the camera. I laugh as I remembered the moment I took the photo. I was complaining that there were too many photos of me during that day, so I told them that I had to take a picture of them both. I missed them.

I took a deep breath and placed the empty cup on top of my desk. I took one last look at the picture before I turned off the computer and walked out of the office.

* * *

I groaned as I took a seat beside Tamsin. We had been asking people around about Lauren the whole day, but there was still no luck; finding her was harder than I thought it would be. It turns out that the house where she used to live in was sold off a couple of years ago. The people who lived there didn't know Lauren or her family; they only received an offer from a real estate agent with an amount that they couldn't say no to.

"Cheer up, it's just day one. We will find her soon," Tamsin said, nudging me on my shoulder.

"I know, I'm just a bit tired from today," I shrugged.

"How long has it been since you fed?" she asked.

I actually haven't thought about it until now. I stared down at my drink as I tried to recall the last time I fed on another fae; it took me a minute or two to remember.

"I don't think I have fed on anyone ever since we got here," I said honestly.

"Well I think it's time for you to feed, Succubus. Your aunt will kill me if I bring you home sick," she pointed out.

"I think I'm still good for a couple more days," I said.

"Well you don't want to see Lauren while you're all hungry and horny are you? So I think it's best if you feed now," she argued.

I rolled my eyes at her, and said, "Fine, who am I going to feed from?"

"We don't know any fae around here. The only one I know is you," I pointed out.

"You really need to learn how to feed off humans," she grumbled.

"You know how I feel about that," I gave her a look. She knew that I would never feed off any humans, not after what happened in the past.

"I know," she sighed. "You can feed off me until we find another fae that you can feed from."

"Are you sure about this?" I questioned. I have only fed from Tamsin once, and that was when we were teenagers; we were trouble makers back then. I remembered the time when I had to feed off her. We broke inside a troll's house since Tamsin wanted to take something from him for her presentation in school. Long story short, we got caught and had to rush our way out of the house. I ended up with a nasty cut on my leg due to being caught up in a barbwire as we ran away. Those were stupid, but fun days.

"Just do it before I change my mind," she suggested.

"Alright," I replied. I looked around to check if anyone was looking at us before I fed on her. Luckily, the bar was almost empty. I breathed out before I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before I began sucking some chi out of her. When I was done, I leaned back and smiled; I felt better, stronger.

"Dude..." I jumped a little when I heard a man's voice from behind the bar. Both me and Tamsin turned our heads together and looked at him. "What the hell was that?" he questioned, his face showed both fear and curiosity.

"Didn't you learn that you are not supp-"

Before Tamsin could start shouting at him, I grabbed his arm and began to use my ability on him.

"Hello, um..." I paused and raised my eyebrow at him.

"N-Nick, my name is Nick," he said nervously. He was now in a trance.

"Nick...that's a pretty name," I gave him a smile as I stroke his arm.

"Can we please hurry this up, I'm falling asleep.." Tamsin commented in the background.

I sighed and sped things up. "Why don't you tell me what you saw there, Nick," I asked.

"I saw you sucking blue stuff when you kissed the mean blonde," he explained. I smirked as I glanced at Tamsin who was giving the guy a 'you are so dead' look.

I gave him a sarcastic laugh and said. "Well that's just crazy... Crazy things like that is a big turn off for me," I added with a pout.

"I- I uh," he paused and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, it's just probably because I was tired. I would never say such crazy thing, stupid me," he added while he shook his head. His confidence was starting to show. "So what do you say we head back and...turn you on," he said with a seductive smile, and I could hear Tamsin scoff.

"Maybe some other time, I can always find you here, right?" I asked as I slowly slid my hand away from his arm.

"Yeah, I got early shift on Wednesdays but other than that, I'll be here at this time of the day every other day of the week," he added with a wink.

"Noted," I smiled. "Oh and one more thing...Do you happen to know someone named Lauren Lewis?" I asked.

"Lauren Lewis you say..." he paused as he tried to think. "You mean the blonde doctor?"

"Yes! You know her?!" I didn't think through when he said doctor. He was the first person to recognize the name after asking a couple of people today. I had to take my chance.

"Yeah, yeah I know who she is," he replied. "She transferred here five months ago. Really nice and smart doctor. She helped my little sister even though I didn't have enough money for the surgery that she had to have," he added. That would be something that Lauren would do. I got more hopeful after hearing those words.

"Now where were we?" I was confused as to what he was asking me; I was too distracted at the thought of finding Lauren again.

"Tell me where she lives," I demanded.

* * *

"Are you gonna get out of the car or do I have to drag you out?" Tamsin asked while we sat in the car. I had been staring at the house that the bartender told us about last night. If I was lucky enough, that would be the house where Lauren lived in.

"I am going...just...give me a minute," I drawled.

She sighed and undid my seat belt. "Go now or I'll drag your ass out of here. I haven't eaten yet, and I'm really hungry...you won't like me when I'm hungry, dude," she warned.

"Fine, I'm going now," I said rolling my eyes at her. When I was about to get out of the car, I was stopped by a car that suddenly seemingly appeared out of nowhere and parked right outside Lauren's place. A tall woman with red hair walked out of the car and headed towards the front door. I stepped right back inside the car and closed the door.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"What now?" Tamsin complained as she looked at me.

"Look," I told her as I pointed at the silver car that was parked half a block away from us.

Tamsin turned her head around to look at what I was pointing at. "You think that's the girlfriend?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't know...maybe," I replied. I hoped for the answer to be a no, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a yes.

"So what now?"

"We should just go," I suggested.

"So we came here and spent a whole day asking humans about the woman that you are obsessed with-"

"I'm not obsessed with her," I corrected.

"Call it whatever you want...but the point is...I worked hard for this day to happen, so can you please get over there and do what you have to do? We don't even know if it's the right Lauren living in that house."

"_You_ worked hard?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine..._we _then. So what's the plan? Do we go or not? And don't even think about going back to getting drunk every night, because I'm done with that shit. Please stop being so stubborn for one second and just listen to me. Go in there, do what you have to do, then get back in the car and then we drive somewhere to eat some breakfast, got it?" she snapped.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. "Let's just wait for the woman to go away."

"You're not doing what I think you're planning on doi-"

"No, no of course not!" I snapped back. "I would never do that, especially not to Lauren. If she is happy with this woman then I respect that. I'm happy that she is happy. I just need to see her," I sighed as I leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes.

I knew that it sounded crazy...me looking for Lauren after all these years. People would think that I was crazy, heck Tamsin already pointed that out to me more than once. But seeing Lauren was important for me, the promise was important to me.

If I was honest I would say that the thought of Lauren being with someone else hurt. Like really hurt. I didn't understand why...it has been a while...but I still felt the same whenever I think about her. I still feel the way I did all those years ago.

* * *

I drank my coffee while I read today's medicine research magazine. The headline was about the successful progress for a better cure to the most common diseases in the world. I smiled as I read the article. I was glad with the progress that was going on. As a doctor I can say that this would be a big success in the end. It was a good opportunity for the patients with the disease to get better and live longer. I closed up the magazine and finished my coffee when I looked at the time. I ran upstairs to get changed. I had to go to the grocery store and buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. Kenzi, my best friend for a good couple of years now, was coming over after being away for so long. She has been traveling a lot because of her job as a writer. Her second book just came out and she had been on tour promoting and signing books. I couldn't wait to see her again and ask her about the places she has travelled to.

"Need help with that?" I asked with a smile as I walked down the stairs.

"Nope, I- I think I got- yepp got it!" she smiled and looked up at me proudly when she successfully balanced all four bags in her hands.

"I thought you had gone to work. I was about to head out to the store," I said as I voluntarily took two of the bags when I saw that it threatened to fall.

"I had a couple of minutes to spare so I bought the things that you needed," she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't need to do that," I told her as we walked back into the kitchen.

"I wanted to, ma chérie," she gave me a wink.

I placed the bag on the table before I walked behind her, wrapping my hands around her waist. "Thanks, babe," I said before I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll return the favor later tonight," I added before I started kissing her neck. She let out a small gasp when I kissed the right spot, which made me grin. "You should go or you'll be late for work," I whispered in her ear.

"I hate work," she groaned.

"No, you don't," I kissed her on the neck one last time before I loosened my grip around her.

She turned around and gave me a pout. "Alright," she said before she gave me a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you later," I smiled and waved as she left the house.

I took my first day off in years from work today. I wanted to prepare the food and spend some time with Kenzi since we haven't seen each other in a while. I began unpacking the grocery out of the bags and placed the things that I didn't need in their rightful place. When I began unpacking the last bag I heard a knock on the door. I stopped what I was doing and made my way to the front door.

"Coming," I called out when I heard the knock again. When I opened the door, I was surprised by the beauty that stood in front of me. The woman had dark curly hair. She was wearing leather clothes except for the white shirt under her leather jacket. I saw surprise in her eyes when she looked up at me. "Lauren..." The way she said my name sounded like she had known me for years.

I let go of the doorknob and asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I..." she whispered, and I could see sadness in her eyes. I got worried about the woman, I was worried that I may have said something that suddenly made her feel that way. Before I could ask her though, she continued to speak. Well, stammer. "I- I uh- I'm so sorry, I have to go," And with those words she turned on her heels and started walking away.

"M- miss?" I called out as I stepped out of the door. "Miss, wait!" I shouted after her but she was already on her way to a blue vehicle that was parked half a block away from the house. I went back inside the house thinking who the woman could be, and why she knew my name. I couldn't remember meeting her or seeing her face before. I wouldn't care so much about it...but the way she said my name...it seemed like she _knew_ me.

* * *

I quickened my pace as I heard her call after me. I had imagined how this would go in a thousand different ways. But I never thought that it would hurt this much. Looking into her eyes, seeing how she looked at me; like I was a stranger, it was too much to bear. All I know was that this hurts more than the thought of her being with someone else.

I wiped my tears away as I got inside the car that Tamsin and I had 'borrowed' from some guy.

"How did it go?" she asked with a smile on her face. It quickly faded when she met my eyes.

"Just drive," I said in a brittle voice. It was the longest ride that I had ever had in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So it's been... a while since I last updated. And I'm sorry for the long wait. As I've mentioned I'm busy with school, and as much as I want to update more frequently, I can't because of school work :( ...****But I'll update when I can. **

**I wanted to write a longer chapter, but that would mean that u guys would have to wait longer so I just went with this. This contains a few answers...mostly about Lauren's memory. How much she knows/remembers (just lil hints) **

**I hope u all are doing well, and have fun reading this lil chap! :)**

* * *

**_You Again_  
**

I took half a spoon of the Beef Stroganoff to give it a taste before serving it. Kenzi was arriving in ten minutes and I only had the salad left to prepare. I smiled when the food tasted exactly how I wanted it to; just the way she liked it. Kenzi's favourite food since she was a kid was Beef Stroganoff. Her grandmother gave her the recipe before she migrated from Russia with her parents. Ever since she left her country, she hasn't had a taste of her favourite dish. Her parents didn't care much about her and she felt alone for a long time. When her parents abandoned her, the only thing that she kept and carried with her was the recipe. When we met, and when she found out that I could cook, she gave me the recipe and asked me to make it for her. It took a couple of tries before I perfected it and since then I would cook it occasionally; on her birthday, Christmas, New Year, Easter and even Halloween. Sometimes I'd cook it for her when she was feeling down, or simply when she asks me to. It was something that reminded her of her home and made her happy, so I was glad that I could give her that feeling every now and then.

"Lauren..."

A small voice called out my name. I looked down and smiled at the little girl who was tugging at my shirt; she was looking up at me with intense blue eyes almost as if they would pierce right through me.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked with a smile as I knelt down to be at her eye level.

She softened her gaze and frowned at me before she simply said, "I hungry..."

"Food is almost done, Elle. Just wait a lil bit more okay?" I smiled softly.

"Okay," she beamed and just like that all was good again in her little world. I hid a smile.

"Cartoons?" she asked.

"So I'm guessing aunt Rita didn't make you watch that much cartoons while you were staying at her place?" I assumed and smiled. The eagerness on her face; waiting for me to say yes made me laugh a little.

"What is that smell? What are you cooking?" I looked up when Nathan walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his reading glasses.

"It's called Beef Stroganoff. It's a Russian dish," I explained, sounding a bit delighted.

"Ooh. Interesting," he replied with a small nod.

"Nathan, do you mind helping your sister with the TV? She wants to watch cartoons, I need to finish up here first," I asked.

"Sure. Come on Elle, tell me what you want to watch," he said as he held his hand out for his sister. Michelle smiled and ran towards Nathan and gladly took his hand.

I went back to my cooking when they left the kitchen. I heard the theme song of Michelle's favourite show as I began to prepare the salad. A few minutes later, Nathan walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" he asked. He was not wearing his glasses this time.

"If you can set the table for me, that would be nice," I replied and smiled.

"Sure," he smiled and began to take out some plates from the cabinet.

"You done with your homework?" I asked while I poured the dish onto a serving plate.

"Yeah, wasn't that much to do," he replied.

"Kenzi and Erica should be here any minute now," I mentioned. And as if on cue, the front door opened. The sound of Kenzi's voice calling after me made me smile. I told her that I was in the kitchen as I took off my apron. Then I heard footsteps running towards the kitchen. I smiled when I saw her face; she hasn't changed a bit. She was wearing a pair of shoes that no one in this town would have ever dared to be seen in let alone buy, skinny black jeans paired with some styled top, and her hair had some green stripes in it. She smiled and ran towards me before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hotpants it's been so long!" she said as she tightened the hug.

"Ommph..It has. I've missed you Kenz," I breathed out then hugged her back tightly. For someone a little on the small size, this girl has surprising strength.

"Look at you, still looking hot and smart and sexy as hell!" she grinned after pulling back a little to my relief.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Look at you not looking like a grown up at all," I joked and she gently pushed me away effectively breaking the embrace.

"I have so much t-" she stopped and placed a finger up in the air and froze; similar to what they do in detective movies when someone was about to discover something important. "Wait...do I smell..." she murmured and sniffed the air.

"You didn't?!" her eyes widened as she looked at me excitedly.

"Yepp. Your grandma's recipe, just how you like it," I said with a big smile on my face.

She squealed and ran towards the table, placing her arms around the dish; far enough to avoid burning her hand, but near enough to look like she was hugging it. "Lauren Lewis, you are the best humanbeingbestfriendever you know that?" she burst out excitedly as she looked up at me.

"I know," I grinned.

We all sat around the table and enjoyed the food. Kenzi talked about the places that she travelled to and the crazy fan encounters that she experienced. It seemed like she really liked her job and I was glad that she found what she wanted that made her happy.

"Michelle, you were just a baby last time I saw you, you've grown a lot!" Kenzi said to Michelle who was sitting beside her. "You still remember my name?" she asked.

"Enzi!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kenzi smiled and clapped her hands. "How does she even remember my name?"

"Lauren here has been saying your name all day," Erica replied with a smile.

"And Nathan, you're all grown up. Got a girlfriend yet?" Kenzi teased.

"Can we please not talk about this..." he muttered, and I could see his face turning red.

"So yes then," Kenzi teased further.

"This beef thing sucks..." he said and Kenzi started to defend her favourite food, already forgetting the previous subject.

We all ended up laughing and talking all night. It was wonderful to have Kenzi back, I have missed her. Night came, both Nathan and Elle went to bed, and Erica had to go back to work. Both me and Kenzi ended up on the sofa drinking some wine while some zombie movie was playing on the tv.

"I haven't relaxed this much in a long time," Kenzi said as she took a big sip from her glass.

"That makes two of us," I said with a smile.

"Well lucky for me my tour is done. So now it's just staying at home and back to writing," she smirked.

"Well for me it's only the weekend, but it's a lot," I said.

"Still a hard worker huh, hotpants," she pointed out.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Never!" she grinned and added a giggle as she placed a blanket around her body. I laughed and shook my head.

"So...your lady is nice," she began after a few minutes of silence.

I turned my head to face her after watching some scene from the movie where a man was eaten by a zombie. "Erica?"

"Yes, Erica. Who else? Oh! Don't tell me you-"

"No, no. Sorry I was just a bit distracted by the movie." I said shaking my head. "Yes, she is. I'm glad that I met her," I said with a smile.

"Good. It's good you finally found someone you are happy with. And if she ever breaks your heart, tell me 'cause there's no place on earth that she could run to that I won't be able to find her and kick her ass."

I gave a small laugh and finished drinking my wine. "No need for any ass kicking, Kenzi. I think she's good. I love her and I trust her," I added with a smile.

"Alright," Kenzi smiled. "I know you've been through a lot," she said as she held my hand. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt again," she added.

"Thanks, Kenz," I said and gave her a hug.

"So anything new in your life? Exciting stuff?"

"No, not really." I shrugged. "Just the usual...although, something weird happened this morning..."

"Go on..." she said, sounding intrigued.

"A woman knocked on the door this morning and...she knew me but I don't remember ever meeting her," I explained.

"Did she say her name?" Kenzi asked.

"No, she just said my name then she walked away," I replied.

"Huh...well that's weird." Kenzi pursed her lips. "Well, if she really wanted to talk to you then she'll be back," she added.

"Yeah...I guess she will," I replied with a shrug.

Kenzi stretched her hands up in the air and gave a big yawn. "I think it's time for me to crash," she said as she looked at me with red sleepy eyes.

"I think so too, you must be tired from the trip," I replied with a smile.

"Quite. But! We still have a lot of catching up to do, so expect my cute little ass to be here in your house tomorrow!" she said with a grin.

"I will," I replied with a little laugh.

"Well, goodnight. I'll see ya tomorrow," she said as we both stood by the opened door.

"Goodnight, Kenz," I replied and gave her a hug.

I locked the door before I headed upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

I drank my eight...maybe tenth drink after turning off my phone; I lost count when I reached the fifth one...or maybe the sixth. I was sitting at the corner of some bar that I found while I was walking along the sidewalk. I couldn't stand being in the same room with Tamsin after what happened. She was asking me all kinds of questions that I didn't want to hear nor answer. I just wanted to be alone. Alone with my thoughts and my alcohol. Seeing Lauren this morning changed everything. I knew it was stupid to think that she would remember me, I knew that she forgot, it wasn't her fault...she was not supposed to remember anything because of the spell that was cast on the portal that was dividing our worlds. But a part of me wanted to believe that maybe...just..._maybe_she would feel something...anything that would make her remember me just by seeing my face...hearing my voice...but there was nothing. All I got was confusion. I had no idea what to do with my life right now since I live for her. I survived because of the thought of being with her again filled my life with purpose. I wanted to keep that promise that I made. But at this very moment I was no one to her. Just a stranger.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a man's voice talking right beside me. I looked up at him and sighed. He had blonde hair and was trying really hard to get my attention. He has probably been talking to me for a while, but I just didn't notice. I heard the words 'get out of here' before he flashed me a flirty smile.

"No, thanks," I declined.

"Oh, come on, babe. I can see that you are lonely and need someone tonight. Why don't you let me take care of you?" he replied. His smile sent a shiver down my spine. Not the good kind.

"I don't need any of your bullshit. Please, just go away," I declined again in the most polite way as possible. My anger was about to make its presence known, but I was not up to making a scene right now.

"Why don't you tell me your name, babe? I bet it's something pretty," he pushed. I decided that I should drag him out of the bar and punch the smile out of his face. But before I could do anything, the bartender interrupted us.

"Alright, Ted. It's time for you to go home," the bartender said to the man.

"Oh come on, Trick! I was just trying to cheer the lady up," he said to the bartender then he gave me a wink. I scoffed in disgust and rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't think that's what you're doing right here, Ted. Why don't you go home before I make the guards take you out again?" the bartender warned. I could see the annoyance on his face, but he kept his voice calm.

"Fine!" the drunken ass said angrily before he stood up from his seat and walked away; hopefully heading out of the bar.

"Thanks," I said to the bartender.

"No worries. There can be some creepy drunks out here so I'm always on the watch," the bartender replied with a smile. I gave a nod and finished the glass that I had in my hand.

"Why don't you just ban the creep so that you don't have to keep watch all the time?" I asked.

"I'm working on it. He wasn't like that before, not until two days ago. I'll be talking to him tomorrow when he is sober," the bartender replied. "So, are you new here? If you don't mind me asking of course, it's just that I've never seen you around before," he said. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Just visiting. I'll be going home tomorrow," I replied with a shrug.

"Ah, I see. Well! I hope you enjoy your last night here. I'm Trick by the way," he added.

"Bo," I replied with a small smile.

* * *

I sat up breathing heavily, clutching my hands into fists with the bed sheet. I had another one of my nightmares. It was the same thing every time; I get them from time to time. In the dream something was chasing me. Something big with green eyes. It seemed like a beast. A monster. I never got a clear view of it since everything always seemed so dark, except his eyes. I have been having these dreams ever since...ever since that day. The day of the H&amp;F project. It was a project that we had at school when I was a teenager. It was a day that I wanted to forget forever.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the headboard as I tried to calm my breathing. I wiped the sweat off my forehead before I checked the time. It was almost four in the morning. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. Good thing I was free tomorrow or I would have to drown myself with coffee; there was no way that I could go back to sleep now.

I changed my clothes and went out of the house. I decided to go to one of my favourite bars just a few minutes' drive from home. The bar was called The Dal, the bartender and owner of the place was one of the nicest men in town.

I parked my car on the other side of the street and walked over to the bar. When I was about to go inside, I heard some noise beside the waste containers. It sounded like someone groaning. I gathered that it must be someone who was too drunk to stand on their feet, so I decided to check and see if the person was poisoned with alcohol so I could call the ambulance. The times that I came here, I had encountered finding drunken people lying on the streets, some of them too drunk to get home on their own, and some were in serious conditions with alcohol poisoning.

It was too dark to see anything so I took out my phone and turned on the light while I headed towards the containers.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard another groan. When I walked to the other side of the dumpster I saw a woman sitting on the floor, she was half awake. "Miss? Miss, can you hear me?!" I said in a loud voice as I tried to get some response from the woman.

"L-li-ts" she mumbled.

"Can you say it again, please?" I asked.

"The light! Turn off that damn light!" she half shouted as she tried to sit up. I then realized that I had the light shining over her eyes. I quickly turned it off and placed my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. The woman didn't look like she had alcohol poisoning, but I had to check to be sure. "Miss, can you tell me your name?" I asked as I listened to her breathing; counting how many breaths she had per minute and if it was regular or irregular.. After checking her breaths, I checked her skin, pressing my hand to her forehead as I looked for signs of hypothermia.

"It's Bo," she mumbled.

"Can you tell me where you are, Bo?" I asked as I continued to check her.

"I'm outside some pub where a nice bartender named, Bick...no...Mick?...Wick?...Di-" she paused and gave a small laugh; amused at her own thoughts. "Something Ick..works here," she continued and slightly pushed my hand away from her face. "Wha.. are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just checking to see if you have alcohol poisoning," I explained. "It doesn't seem like you do. Your breathing is good. Temperature is normal, a little bit cold but it's because of the exposure of being outside in this cold weather. I didn't see any signs of vomit when I had the light on a while ago, unless you threw up someplace else? And most importantly, you are conscious which is good. So I would say that you are just someone who is very drunk. Why don't I help you get a cab so you can go home, get lots of liquid in your system, and get some rest?" I concluded.

"Wha are you some kind av healer or ssssomething?" she slurred then started to hiccup.

"Well, most people prefer doctor," I pointed out. "Why don't I help you get up, Bo," I said as I stood up and helped her get up.

"You sound familiar..."

Hiccup.

"Your voice...," she mumbled some more before another hiccup came on. I couldn't see her face clearly with the little amount of light that I had from the neon lights, so it was impossible to know if I knew her or not.

"Bo, can you remember anything? Have you been vomiting or not?" I asked as I got her up to her feet.

"Nope. My mouth only tastes like alcohol..." she hiccupped with a smile. "Do you want to taste it? To be sssure?" she grinned as she moved her face closer to mine.

"Um..no, I'm good," I replied and breathed out when she backed away from my face.

"Your loss." Hiccup.

"Alright, I'm just gonna call you a cab," I said as I let her lean on me and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Don't. No need to do that," she said.

"You live nearby?" I asked.

"Yepp," she nodded. Hiccup.

"Alright. I'll drive you then," I was waiting for her to argue, but instead she just nodded and followed me to my car.

I turned on some lights as I sat in the driver's seat; just enough to see her face, but not too much to make her protest against it. "Alright, where do you live?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"Another world," she replied, sitting up from her seat. Hiccup.

"And which street name and number would that be?" I asked; playing along with whatever it was that she was talking about.

"You can't d-rive from here to get there," she deadpanned almost as if she really believed that her 'other world' is real.

I looked up at her and finally saw her face. I raise my eyebrow as I found her face looking somewhat familiar. I absentmindedly brushed away strands of hair from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She turned her head to the side and faced me. Her beauty was captivating. But the thing that caught most of my attention was remembering her face. She was the woman that showed up outside my door yesterday morning. "Y- you're that woman..." I whispered.

"Hey, I- I know you...," she mumbled, pointing a finger at my face. Hiccup.

"You keep saying that. And yet, I still have no memory of you," I said. Though I was mostly talking to myself.

"L- Lauren?" she whispered, and then she fell asleep, the hiccups finally coming to a stop.

* * *

**I am still working on the 'Elmond Street' chapter, that one is going very slow x) but u'll get it, if any of still even want to read it or remember about it xD**

**Also I forgot to mention this b4. I made a twitter account ( fangirl_writes) I am not very active there xD but if u have some questions or just want to say Hi, just go ahead and send me a message ^^ But you guys can always send me a message here too :)**

**I hope u liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have added a few things after my beta sent this chapter back to me, so some things are un-betaed. So any mistakes are mine. **

**I will be changing the tittle to 'The Promise' due to a request sent to me :) just so u guys know.**

* * *

**_"Hangover"_**

I woke up with a massive throbbing pain in my head; this was probably the worst headache I have had in years. I now regret drinking all those shots last night. I opened my eyes and squinted at the sunlight that shone through the window; blinding my eyes. I groaned and turned my head to the other side of the room; hoping to avoid another ray of unwanted sunlight. Opening my eyes for the second time, I saw paintings hanging on a white wall. I absentmindedly stared at one of the paintings before panic hit me; realizing that I was not at the motel where I was supposed to be. I sat up rather too quickly which instantly made me feel dizzy and nauseous.

__Great...can this day get any better...__

"No ropes... no sign of bruises..." I said to myself as I checked my body for any signs of me being kidnapped. For now I found nothing, which was good. This was not the first time that this has happened to me though, I have had black outs before. One time I ended up at some creep's house; he was a vampire who liked to 'own' people that he finds unconscious outside of bars. Luckily, I got out of there without getting bitten by him, though I had hoped that I had learned my lesson after that incident, but nope!

I sighed as I leaned my head against the headboard behind me and closed my eyes. My brain was on overdrive, I couldn't process anything properly; images and thoughts ran through my mind, chasing each other around; my mind couldn't catch a single thought to focus onto.

My problem quickly disappeared when I heard a gasp somewhere in the room.

I opened my eyes and saw a little girl standing at the end of the bed. She had dark curly hair that suited her small, round face perfectly. She stared at me with wide eyes before she let out another gasp. When I was about to ask her a question, she took two steps back and ran out of the room.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands; this was the best I could do for now, knowing that if I had tried to chase after the girl, I'd probably end up vomiting somewhere in this house...then I would have a lot more explaining to do to the family who owned this house. I decided to try to get out of bed so I could get out of here as fast as I could, I would have to use my ability to lie my way out of the situation. I had no memory of coming into this room, nor lying in this bed...the last memory I had from last night was talking to the bartender in the bar, and everything else after that was a blur. Tamsin was probably dead worried about me now, wondering where I was. We were supposed to go back to my world today, go back home. I couldn't see any purpose of me sticking around in this world anymore...not after...

A creaking sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to the direction where the noise had come from and saw a beautiful figure come in. I took a deep breath; preparing myself to move out of the bed and give the woman's hand a simple touch and get out of the house. I ran my hand through my hair before I prepped myself to get up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea...," a voice said, followed by a soft touch to my hand.

"Really it's-" I stopped in surprise when I saw the woman's face. This wasn't just __any __woman. The woman was.. It was her.. It was Lauren.

"Here, take this," she said handing me a glass of water and some...candy? I stared at the oblong shaped candy, wondering why it was necessary to give me one.

"It will help you get rid of the headache," she added with a soft smile. That smile...oh how I've missed seeing her smile.

"It will?" I asked, both confused and curious about the healing candy.

"I'm guessing you haven't taken this medicine before?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Right. Medicine. Should have listened more at school..." I whispered to myself. All the medicine in our world was in liquid form, they all came from different kinds of plants.

"Sorry?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, nothing," I said with a smile. She offered another one of her beautiful smiles at me and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Um...you might be wondering who I am or more importantly how you ended up here..." she began; I didn't need any explanation on the first one, although the other one would be some helpful information.

I looked down at the glass of water and the medicine that she offered when I realized that I had been staring at her; probably too long that I had unmistakably made her feel uncomfortable. "Um, thanks," I replied, finally taking the water and medicine from her hands. I assumed that the medicine was supposed to be eaten like a candy, so placed it in my mouth and began to chew it. I was expecting to taste something nice, something sweet; like a candy would taste. But the taste was nothing near being sweet; it was the most horrible taste I have ever tasted in my life, and here I thought that the medicine that we had at home tasted like shit; it was nothing compared to this. I gulped down the glass of water, trying to get rid of the bitter taste that was in my mouth. I needed more water...maybe five more glasses of it..

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked worriedly as she moved closer to me, slowly rubbing my back when I start coughing due to the taste and for drinking the water way too fast.

"I- um, I think so yeah," I replied when I stopped coughing.

"I'll go and get more water, I also made some breakfast for you, something to get rid of the nausea...I'll be right back and then I will explain everything," she said.

"Um, ok...thanks," I smiled; an explanation would be good.

When Lauren walked out of the room, I leaned back against the headboard. With a deep sigh, different thoughts came flitting through my mind.

__What if I came here last night and said a bunch of stuff about the past and us being together, about the fae? About the war? She must think that I'm a crazy woman...she probably remembers me being here yesterday and running off...__I hit my forehead with my palm as the embarrassing thoughts came to me.__I wonder who the kid is...Lauren probably has a happy fa-__

My thoughts were once again stopped with the creaking sound of the door opening. I looked right up to Lauren who was holding a cup and a plate with some food on it. She placed them on the bedside table and held the door open; the little girl that I saw a while ago came in with a glass of water and an apple in her hands.

"Here you go!" the little girl said as she handed me the glass of water.

I gave her a small smile and accepted the glass of water. "Thank you," I said. She walked over to the bedside table and placed the apple beside the plate, while Lauren closed the door.

"Sorry...scare," the little girl said in a low voice; I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"She said she is sorry for scaring you when you woke up," Lauren explained; answering the question I had in mind.

"Here's some toast and crackers. I also made a cup of boiled water with honey and lemon," Lauren said as she gestured to the things on the table.

"You didn't have to do any of this. But thank you," I thanked her with a smile before looking down at the little girl, "Don't worry about this morning, I needed that little scare to wake up," I said to the little one with a wink. I earned a big smile from the kid, which I was happy about since she looked so worried.

"I bring you apple, I love apple!" the little girl beamed.

I glanced at the apple that she placed on the table before I looked at her and said, "Thank you, I love apples too!"

"Michelle, sweetie why don't you go watch some cartoons while I talk to our guest?" Lauren said to the little girl.

"Okay!" The little girl said happily. She gave me a wink goodbye before she skipped her way out of the room.

The smile never left my face as I admired how cute the little girl, Michelle was. It took me a few seconds...well, a sound of Lauren clearing her throat...to realize that we were alone in the room. My smile faded, and suddenly I began to feel nervous; I could feel my heartbeat pounding hard in my ears. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way. But Lauren always surprised me, making me feel things that I never felt before; and it seems like it hasn't changed one bit.

"So..." she began with a smile. All I wanted to do right now was to sit here and watch her smile at me. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Um...from the beginning?" I replied, not sure of what I was supposed to say. I sat up and pulled my knees closer to my chest.

She gave a small laugh and sat at the edge of the bed. Her laugh...how I missed the sound of it. "Well...I was on my way to The Dal last night, and when I was about to go into the bar I heard some noises coming from behind the dumpsters," she paused and shifted her seating position. "And there you were, sitting on the ground...quite drunk, actually."

I flinched at the thought of Lauren finding me sitting on the ground, drunk. I knew that there was more to the story, but I thought it was best to just leave it and to never talk about it in the future.

"I couldn't just leave you there of course, so I checked if you had alcohol poisoning, which you luckily didn't have...I offered you a ride since you didn't want to take the cab...but when you were about to tell me where you lived, you fell asleep," she placed her hands on top of her lap and smiled as she finished the story that made me want to disappear into a hole in the ground due to embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble, you could have just left my drunk ass there," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Now why would I do that," she said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to my side. I glanced at her to see what she was doing; she was holding the cup towards me. "This helps with the nausea," she explained.

I took the cup and inhaled the wonderful scent of lemon and honey before taking a few sips from it. "This is good," I breathed out.

"The lemon replenishes the vitamins you need and the honey helps balance your blood sugar, which may have fluctuated due to alcohol consumption," she explained. She still had the geek speak trait in her, which I was very glad about since I always found it adorable. Adorkable. Yeah. She was an adorable geek.

"Thank you, Lauren," I said with a smile and took another sip.

"Um, Bo...," she began. The sound of my name coming out of her mouth made me look up at her. "That is your name, right?" she asked carefully; like she was holding something back.

"Right," I confirmed.

"Right," she repeated with a nod.

"Right," I repeated absentmindedly, the second I realized it I felt my cheeks burn.

"Um...right," she repeated with a smile.

__Dammit, Bo just shut your mouth already___._

I thought as I pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"So, Bo...I've been meaning to ask you something...You were here yesterday barely even saying anything but my name, and then you walked away...and before you passed out last night, you said my name again...and today, you said my name without me introducing myself to you. So tell me, Bo have we met before?" she asked. The look in her eyes made me want to cry and drown myself with alcohol; just so I wouldn't feel the pain.

My brain went blank the second she finished talking. I was hoping to get back to the awkward back and forth 'Right' conversation; anything but this, my head was not clear enough for this conversation.

"Um...well...um...I- uh, I-"

"Lauren, visitor at door!" the little girl burst into the room, saving me from making up some lame excuse.

"I'll be right out, Elle," Lauren turned to the little girl. "It's probably your friend, I'm gonna go and check," she told me before she walked out of the room.

__Friend? Which frie- __My questions about this friend was stopped immediately when I heard a familiar voice right outside the room.__Tamsin?__

"Bo! There you are! I've been looking for your ass all morning!" she said in a frustrated voice as she walked into the room. I flinched as I felt a sharp pain in my head after hearing her very, very loud voice. I immediately missed Lauren's soft and soothing one.

"Please stop shouting...headache..." I begged as I placed the cup back on the table.

"Well you deserve the damn headache. Why the hell didn't you bring your phone with you after dashing out of the room like that? Out into the night in this freaking place that we barely know a thing about!" she continued, not even considering to lower her voice a bit.

"Please...not now," I sighed as I rubbed my temple. "And close the door, this is not our home. If you can't stop acting like that, then at least don't let them hear or see you," I said in irritation.

There was silence for a few seconds after she closed the door. Then I heard her sigh. She walked over to the bed and sat beside me. "You got me all worried, you know that?" she said in a lower voice; which I was very happy about.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"So how did you end up here?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's an embarrassing story..." I replied.

"Now you have definitely got to tell me," she smirked.

"I got wasted and Lauren found me on the ground outside the bar. The end," I told her the shortest possible version and drank some more of the warm beverage; it was good, and it was helping.

"Well lots of parts missing there...but I think I'll just have to find another day to find out more...maybe best to ask Lauren, her story is probably sooooo much better since she was sober," she said, giving me another smirk.

"Well that is not going to happen because we are going home today," I reminded her.

"Still not changing your mind huh?" she asked, sounding a bit more serious.

"There is no purpose of me being here...Lauren...she doesn't remember me, she is happy, she has a nice family...and the little girl was so sweet and...I just can't, Tamsin," I sighed and looked down at my hands, blinking back the tears that were about to fall.

"Well...what if I gave you a purpose?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Got a message from your aunt last night when you left. The headmaster has escaped...got out of prison," Tamsin said in anger.

"How the hell did he escape?!" I shouted. Tamsin shushed me and I immediately lowered my voice, I was too shocked and angry at the news that I didn't think through before I spoke. "Weren't there guards?!" I asked, low enough that only the two of us in the room could hear me.

"There's a mole, he helped the damn guy escape," Tamsin explained.

"Shit..." I sighed.

" Yes, shit!" Tamsin said.

"We need to get home as fast as we can and help," I said, trying to get out of bed but was immediately stopped by the damn headache. "Dammit," I hissed.

"I can't really feel sorry for you..." Tamsin commented wryly.

I gave her a glare as I massaged my forehead. "Not. Helping." I complained.

"Uh, I was not trying to?" she pointed out with a smirk on her face. I groaned and rolled my eyes at her.

"We need to get back home as fast as we can...do you...do you mind giving me some chi?" I asked.

"No and no," she replied.

"What? Why not? We have to go home and help them!"

"I told you I'm giving you a purpose to stay, were you even listening?" she gave me one of her 'I have no time for this bullshit' look.

"I don't understand!" my frustration was about to burst into anger.

"The portal is open, so there is a possibility that he may get through it. But don't worry, they are guarding it with the best soldiers out there...but just in case, we need to stay here a little bit longer to make sure that someone will be here if he ever does come through," she finished with a serious look on her face.

"How the hell- why didn't-" I groaned in frustration when I couldn't find the words to say; it was the wrong time to have a damn hangover.

"I know...this is shit. But this is why we need to stay, hopefully for not too long," she explained.

"Lauren..." a whisper of her name was all that I could say.

"I'm gonna go and talk to her about something," Tamsin said, before I could ask her what she was gonna talk to Lauren about, she was already out of the room.

"Tamsin- Tamsin!" I called after her, but she clearly didn't listen. I sighed in frustration as I got myself out of the bed. I stopped and held onto the bedside table to keep my balance as I felt dizzy and nauseous. "Dammit!" I cursed. "How much did I drink last night?!" I questioned myself.

I decided to lie back down in bed as my vision got a bit blurry. And from that day on, I promised to myself that I would never ever drink more than four shots-okay maybe five, ever again. I decided to rest and closed my eyes, but my thoughts got a hold of me; about Lauren, about the headmaster, about-

The door opened once again, making me sigh.

"What the hell did you tell her, Tamsin?" I asked; assuming that it was Tamsin who walked in. I kept my eyes closed in case I got dizzy again.

"Well...," I immediately opened my eyes when I heard the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, I thought it was-" I began to explain while I tried to sit up.

"I have to go and do some stuff, Bo. I will be back tonight, I think Ms. Lewis-"

"Please, call me Lauren," Lauren said to Tamsin who was standing by her side.

Tamsin gave Lauren a smirk, then she continued. "Lauren is nice enough to make you stay until you feel better. Then you can talk about the work arrangements. See ya later!" she gave me a wink and walked out of the door.

"But Tamsi-" I called after her, but as usual, she didn't listen. "I'm sorry about that. I'm gonna get my jacket and head back to the motel. Thank you for everything," I politely said to Lauren.

"It's okay, I know you're still feeling bad, you can stay until you feel better, and when you do...we can talk about the work arrangements," she said with a smile.

__What has Tamsin gotten me into now...__

"What um...what work arrangements are we talking about here, exactly?" I asked.

"Oh...I thought you knew..." she said confused. "You're friend told me that you were looking for a job as a babysitter? And I really need one right now for Michelle," she added. "But if you weren't I guess-"

"Right. Yes, no- um yes, I was looking for a job to be a, uh, babysitter..." I said, playing along with Tamsin's plan since I wasn't sure what to do myself...Though she could have at least come up with a much better plan than being a babysitter...

"Oh, well then great!" she said with a smile. "We can talk about the arrangements later on then, Bo," she added.

"Okay," I agreed.

"You can go back to sleep, you need some rest to get rid of that hangover," she said, the smile never leaving her face. Maybe Tamsin's plan wasn't so bad...not if I get to see Lauren's face more often, see that beautiful smile of hers more often.

"Okay. Thank you, Lauren," I smiled.

"No problem, Bo," she replied. "I'll come back later to check on you," she added as she walked towards the door.

"Lauren...about our conversation a while ago...," I began.

"It's okay, Bo. Your friend explained everything to me," she said.

__She what? Everything? Everything everything?__

Panic ran through my thoughts. "She did!?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, she did," she replied with a nod.

"S-so you...how do you- how do you feel about it?" I asked. I was surprised at how calm Lauren was being about all of this.

"It's okay to be nervous, Bo. But you really don't have to, I don't bite or anything," she said with a chuckle.

"Nervous- what?" I asked, confused.

"Your friend said that you were too nervous to ask for the job, that's why you ran away this morning. But really, there is nothing to be nervous about," she added with a reassuring smile.

"Oh...that...," I mumbled. For a second there I had hoped that Tamsin had told Lauren about everything-the truth; and that I would get this reaction from her. But that was obviously not the case here. Now I just had to play along. "Yeah, I-uh, I do that a lot," I said with a small laugh.

"She mentioned," Lauren said. "Well, I won't bother you any longer, I'll see you in a bit," she said and opened the door.

"Yeah, okay. See you.." I replied as she closed the door behind her. "Goodnight, Lauren." I whispered as I laid back down in bed.

* * *

**I hope u guys enjoyed that. I'm not sure if I'd be able to get to update before Christmas so I'm just gonna say Merry Christmas to u guys! :D x**

**Also have u guys seen teh new season? thoughts? the doccubus scenes! the ADORKABLE lAUREN lEWIS Scenes! okay I need to calm down, I'm fangirling :P But I hope u enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so it's been a while since my last update, I know, I'm sorry. I'm very busy with school, and due to an annoying writers block, it took me quite a while to get this chapter done (I needed inspiration, but S05 isn't giving me much xD But after the last episode, I think doccubus will be back on track). **

**I know some of you had to go back and re-read previous chapters to remember what had happened, I'm sorry about that :/ I will try my best to update more frequently :) I think most of the questions that u guys have will be answered in this chapter, I'm not giving away everything of course, not yet. But some explenations are coming :)**

**I want to thank my beta (ZoieFan) for making this chapter much better! Hope u guys enjoy reading this! :D**

* * *

_**Babysitter**_

We all sat in the living room watching some animated movie that Erica bought for movie night. Michelle sat between Erica and I, while Nathan sat on another chair; engrossed with a game on his phone. At some point in the movie, I couldn't help but think about the woman sleeping in the guest room. I wasn't sure why... maybe I was just worried, the doctor part in me kicking in; although there was nothing to be worried about, at least not medically. Another thought that I couldn't get out of my mind was that there was something about her that seemed...familiar.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Michelle tapped her hand on my shoulder.

"What is it, sweetie?" I whispered down at her.

"Do you think the girl is awake?" Michelle whispered back.

"I don't think so, Elle," I replied. I had been wondering myself if Bo was awake. I wanted to go check on her, but I had been in and out of her room enough for today; I didn't want to disturb her from her sleep, she needed it to get rid of the hangover. I did tell her to just go out of the room when she was awake.

"Maybe she is hungwy," she said with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I made sure that she has gotten enough food," I explained with a smile.

"What are you two girls whispering about," Erica joined in on our little conversation.

"Nothing," Michelle replied with a smile as innocent as she could muster.

"Really? Nothing?" Erica raised her eyebrow, and gave us a suspicious look. "Are you keeping secrets from me? Do I need to alert the Secret Police Squad?" she added with a playful frown.

"No," Michelle replied with a giggle. "We were just talking bout the pwetty girl in the guest woom."

"A pretty girl in the guest room?" Erica asked, confused as she looked at me. I didn't have time to tell her about Bo when she got home. I was busy preparing the pizza while she was in the shower. The food was done the same time as she was, so we didn't get any time to talk other than asking each other how our day went.

"I'll talk to you about that later," I told Erica.

"Are you guys watching the movie or having a gossip hour?" Nathan commented in the background.

"Like you're paying so much attention to it yourself, mister," Erica said to him with a grin as she pointed down at the phone in his hand.

"As a matter of fact, I was," he replied in such serious tone, that anyone who didn't know him well enough would have believed him.

"Sure," Erica and I said simultaneously and laughed.

"Fine...I'm waiting for this movie to finish so we can watch the horror movie that you bought," he admitted before he continued playing the game on his phone.

"It's almost done, don't worry," Erica replied.

"You've seen this before?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

"Yep, it's my favourite movie when I was a kid. Still is actually," Erica smiled.

"That's cute," I said as I looked at her. The thought of the movie being her favourite childhood movie made it more interesting for me to watch it.

"You're cute," she looked at me with a bright smile on her face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Nathan groaned and sighed dramatically as he turned his attention back to his phone. "Get a room," he mumbled as he curled up against the sofa.

Erica and I looked at each other as we laughed quietly.

Half an hour later, the movie was done. My eyes hurt a bit after staring at the screen for a long amount of time; the movie was longer than I thought it would be. The movie was good though, I enjoyed watching it, and so did the other two who sat beside me.

"Alright, bed time for you, little one," I said to Michelle as we stopped the movie when the end credits rolled down.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she mumbled an 'okay'. I followed her up to her room and tucked her in while Erica and Nathan made some more popcorn and prepared the next movie that we were going to watch.

When I made my way back downstairs, Erica was on the phone while Nathan was waiting impatiently to start the movie; he has been waiting for the movie to come out in DVD since he didn't get to watch it in the cinema. I for one was not excited to see the movie. I was never fond of horror movies; not because I was a scaredy-cat, it was because of the poor plot lines that they usually had. Maybe there are some that were good, but I've only seen poorly written ones so far. But it was movie night, and I did make them sit with me on a two hour documentary about Physics and Chemistry; which by the way was very interesting and very well made. But of course not everyone was as excited as me while we watched it. Elle found some clips fun because of the colors, Erica was being as attentive as she could to the movie; even though she had no interest in listening about the force and power behind the engine of a 1973 Dodge Charger or what made up the composition of engine oil and how it would make the engine run smoother and last longer in the long run for two hours. Ethan watched the first hour of the movie and fell asleep afterwards. Apparently, he was just a fan of muscle cars but not so much in learning how to maintain them. So, it was just fair to watch the horror movie with them.

I sat back in my seat and finished my glass of wine.

"What is the movie about?" I asked Nathan who was tapping the remote on his lap.

"About this man that kidnaps people in this town, he keeps them locked up in a small room where there is no food or water, just a single bulb of light. He likes to watch and observe them, see how long it would take before they start killing and eating each other. Sometimes he takes a person and slice-"

"Okay...I think I get the point," I stopped him before he could explain any further.

He gave me a look and laughed before he said. "You'll love it, promise," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure I will..." I said sarcastically.

"I think Erica is heading to work..." he said as he glanced at her. She was pacing back and forth behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I half listened to the phone conversation that Erica was having.

"Mhmm, she is talking to her boss right now," he said with a shrug.

"I see. Well, it's just gonna be me and you then, Tribble," I replied. I was hoping to spend some time with Erica today, especially now that I had free time off work. But I knew that being a detective was a busy job. Erica and I had been together for a little over six months now. It has been good, even though we had our ups and down, we made it work. We both had busy jobs, but we did find ways to spend some time together and the kids loved her and being with her.

"That'll still be fun," he said with a smile. "As long as you don't complain about poor acting or poor lines or poor anything as we watch," he added.

"I'll try my best."

"Mom and dad loved horror movies," he said, his smile fading and his eyes suddenly filled with sadness. I wanted to comfort him with a hug, but was stopped by his hand in the air. "Please no hugging. I'm okay," he tried reassuring me, hiding the sadness behind his smile.

"They did," I said with a sad smile. "We can go visit them tomorrow," I suggested.

"I'd like that," he said with a nod before returning to playing with his phone.

It has been a year and a half since Nathan and Michelle's parents died; an accident happened at the facility where they worked in. They became two of my closest friends when I first moved to the city. They showed me around, introduced me to people, made me feel welcome at their home every time I came to visit and they listened when I talked about my problems; they were always there when I needed them, and losing them was one of the worst things that has happened in my life. All I knew was that Nathan and Michelle were the best thing in their lives, and I would do my best to give both kids a good life. It's the least I could do for Isaac and Lena

I had been taking care of them since the accident; it has been very hard for them, especially Nathan. Nathan didn't talk to me the first few days after they moved in with me. It was hard, not being able to comfort him when he needed it. Michelle asked a lot of questions, but after explaining things to her a couple of times, she stopped asking. I gathered that she somehow understood. The time that I got Nathan to talk to me was when I shared my own experience; my parents also died when I was younger; an explosion happened in the lab that they worked in. I knew that it was somehow connected to their work; they worked in a secret facility that worked with something that was kept a secret to humans. An attack happened in the lab which caused the explosions, and I knew who was to blame. They were called, the fae.

"Lauren, who's that?" Nathan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked confused as I looked back at him.

"That woman, over there," he said pointing at the guest room where Bo had just come out of.

"Oh," I said as I stood up from my seat. I ran my hand through my hair before I walked over towards her.

"Hello," I said as I stood behind her. She jumped a little when she heard my voice, I immediately felt bad for scaring her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized.

She closed the door before she turned around to face me. She let out a smile and cleared her throat. "It's alright, I was just heading out, I didn't want to disturb your evening," she explained.

"Oh," I said, and I took a quick glance at what she was wearing. She had her shoes and jacket on. "You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, I did mean to say thanks before going," she said, looking down at her shoes.

"Don't worry about that, are you feeling better?" I asked and placed my hands in the back pocket of my jeans.

"I am," she said, looking back up at me. "Thank you again," she added with a smile that showed her dimples. I hadn't had a proper look to study her face until now; not that I like to study random strangers or anything but I have to say, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You're welcome," I smiled back. "Shall we talk about the work arrangement some other time, then? We can set the date right now, if that's okay with you? I have a busy schedule next week, but I'll try to find some time. When are you available?"

"Um...oh, oh! Sorry, I'm still a bit woozy," she said with a laugh. I smiled in response. "We can- we can talk about it right now, actually, if that's alright with you?" she asked.

"Sure, just come with me," I said as I led her into the kitchen. "Please, take a seat, I will be right back with you," I said before I walked out of the kitchen. I told Nathan to start watching the movie without me while I mouthed to Erica to go in the kitchen when she was done with the call.

I went back into the kitchen and found Bo nervously tapping her fingers on top of the table. "Would you like something to drink?" I offered as I walked over towards her.

"No, thank you," she said with a smile.

"Alright. So, why don't you tell me about your work experience, Bo," I asked as I took a seat right across from her.

"Well...I've worked in bookstores before...sometimes I clean my aunt and uncle's house for some money...," she explained.

"So you haven't worked with children before?" I asked.

"Um, no," she said looking down at the table. "But I like children. I mean, I'm good at talking to them and stuff," she quickly added.

"I see," I said as I tried to think over the information that she was giving me. "What about your schedule? Are you available most of the time?" I asked.

"I pretty much am, yes," she answered.

I looked at her as I tried to decide whether or not she was the right person for the job. I was eager for a babysitter for Michelle since we have been asking around for a couple of days now, and there was no one available. The last sitter went away to college. She'd babysit whenever she was free. When she couldn't, I'd ask Rita to help. But, I knew that was only a temporary fix to our little situation. Michelle's safety is important to me and the woman sitting right across from me was still just a stranger. But for some reason, something about her made me think that I could trust her.

"You know, it's okay, I can find a job someplace else," she mumbled nervously after a few minutes of silence.

"Um-"

"Hey, who's this?" I got cut off by the sound of Erica's voice.

"Erica, this is Bo, she is applying to be Michelle's sitter," I explained as I introduced her to Bo.

"Hey," Erica said as she took Bo's hand. "We have been looking for a sitter for a while now, it's nice to finally have someone apply. It's not easy to get a sitter in this town, is it?" she said to Bo as she took a seat beside me.

"I guess not," Bo shrugged and smiled.

"We're lucky to have you then, Bo," Erica said happily.

"Well...I'm not sure if I'm hired yet," Bo said to Erica as she quickly glanced at me.

"Just hire her, babe. We don't know when another opportunity like this would come again," Erica told me. I gave a small nod and considered what she said. We needed a babysitter right now, and Bo was our best and unfortunately only option at the moment.

"Alright, you are hired, Bo," I decided with a smile.

"Really?! I mean, great! Thanks!" she said happily. I was still a little bit sceptical about hiring her, since she hasn't worked with children before. But everyone has to start somewhere, right? My worries would probably disappear in time when I get to see how she was around Michelle.

"But we have some things to discuss first," I pointed out.

"I understand," she said with a nod and smiled.

"You and Elle will get along just fine," Erica commented.

"I think so too, she is quite fond of you already, she calls you 'the pretty girl'," I added onto Erica's comment with a small laugh.

I looked at Bo who hid a blush as she mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand.

"Alright! It's settled then," Erica said before she turned towards me. "I have to go to work," she said and frowned. "I'm sorry, it's an emergency."

"It's alright, go and kick some ass. I can watch the movie with Nathan tonight," I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry again. You two have fun," she said before she gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Nice meeting you, Bo," she said looking at Bo.

"You too," I heard Bo reply.

"Bye, don't wait up," Erica said then she walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, bye," I said as I watched her back disappear into the night.

It turned my attention back to Bo who suddenly seemed to look very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Bo?" I asked; I got a little concerned.

"I am," she said with a smile, although I could see sadness in her eyes. "If it's alright with you, can we continue our discussion tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, why don't you come by during lunch and we can talk about it. Then you can have a proper meeting with Elle," I replied, still feeling concerned about the sudden shift in her emotions.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, standing up from her chair. I did the same and exited the kitchen with her.

"Thank you again," she said when we reached the front door.

"No worries," I smiled, opening the door for her. "See you tomorrow, Bo," I added.

"See you, Lauren," she replied as she zipped up her jacket and made her exit.

"How's the movie going?" I asked as I walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Awesome," Nathan said, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. "Who was the woman?" he asked.

"That was Bo, she is gonna be Michelle's new babysitter," I replied, taking a piece of pizza that was on the table.

"I see," he gave a small nod. "Okay, I heard that this part is really gross and scary, so you need to see this," he said excitedly, pointing the remote at the screen.

I laughed and shook my head. "Alright," I took one last sip of my wine, and agreed to his request.

* * *

I opened the unlocked door and saw Tamsin sitting on the bed eating some potato chips and watching TV. She didn't notice that I was in the room until I turned off the television.

"Hey! Wha- oh, hey!" she greeted me with a smile. "How's the head?" she asked, sitting up from her lazy sitting position.

"It's fine. We need to talk," I said in a frustrated voice as I sat down beside her.

"What now?" she said with a sigh.

"I can't do this."

"Do what, exactly?" she asked before she shoved some chips into her mouth.

"The babysitter crap you set me up with," I replied, taking the bag of chips that she was holding. I was surprised that she didn't protest; until I found out that the bag was empty.

She finished chewing what was in her mouth before she spoke. "Why not? It's the only way for you to be close enough to Lauren to protect her, and seeing her every day is a plus. You're supposed to be thanking me, this is the opposite of what I was expecting from you," she rolled her eyes before reaching for a can of soda.

I sighed and laid in bed, closing my eyes. "She's with someone, and they have kids," I said, finally admitting to myself out loud.

"The kid is hers? Doesn't look like her," she said with a shrug. "Wait did you say _kids_?" She added, finally realizing what I had just said.

"I don't know, Tamsin. But they are obviously living together," I replied in frustration.

"You sure about this? Did you ask?" Tamsin asked as she took a large gulp from her soda.

"Of course I didn't ask, I saw what I saw," I groaned. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Right. So you assumed," Tamsin pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Fine. Does it matter? I can't stand looking at Lauren with someone else, I just...it's hard," I felt my eyes burn, but I held back the tears that were coming.

Tamsin looked at me for a while before she replied. "Let me put it this way. Either you suck it up and be happy for your girl, or let her life be in danger."

"You're so damn helpful," I said angrily and looked up at the ceiling. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I closed my eyes. Tamsin was right, Lauren's life is at stake, and I can't risk that just because I can't stand watching her kiss another woman. I mean, being that would be the right decision, right?

"I'm sorry," she said after a couple minutes of silence. "I didn't mean to be so... ,"

"Bitchy?"

"Not really what I had in mind, but sure...I just wanted you to know what your choices were before your final decision...so what is it then? Do I need to find someone else to babysit the kid so that we have someone that can watch over Lauren?"

"No," I replied. "I can do it. I will do it," I added silently and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter, guys :) Hope u enjoy reading it! **

**Also, I've got an exam coming up this week , so I won't be able to write much. But I will be writing next week so u don't have to wait too long for the next chap.**

* * *

_**Old Memories**_

I laid in bed; staring up at the ceiling as I listened to Tamsin's light snores. I have been awake for a few minutes now; after getting just a few hours of sleep. I tried getting more sleep a while ago, trying everything from drinking some warm milk to counting unicorns in my head. But unfortunately... nothing worked.

I checked the time for the hundredth time and saw that it was just eight thirty in the morning; too early to be awake for me at least. Since it seemed pretty hopeless for me to fall back to sleep, I spent a couple more minutes staring back at the dirty old ceiling and drifted away to my thoughts; which took me to the day when I found out that I was going to be a part of the project, the day I met Lauren.

I was sitting in the classroom; doodling on my notebook as Mr. Grant talked about stuff that bored me to death. I did like school; this was something that someone I knew would laugh about, because I barely showed any interest in my studies. But I did like it, I liked learning about the human world, about humans, it fascinated me for a lot of reasons. But after the accident with the human partner that I had, I had lost interest in learning anything about humans. It didn't seem like I had a purpose anymore. So instead of paying attention in class like I used to before, I chose to put no effort in listening to any teacher or getting good grades.

I sighed when Mr. Grant began to talk about animal habitats. I never understood why we had to learn about this. It's not like a human would start to get suspicious if I wasn't able to answer a question or two about which animal lives where.

"Miss Dennis," I heard Mr. Grant's voice calling my name, the same time as Dyson elbowed me on the arm.

"Yeah?" I questioned as I looked up from my notebook.

"Answer to my question?" he asked, giving me his 'you were not listening again' look.

"Erm...Bunnies?" I guessed out of nowhere, knowing that I had about ten percent chance on getting it right...maybe five...I could hear some people in class snickering, and Dyson miserably failing to keep himself from laughing; which brought my chances down to zero.

"Miss Dennis, were you even paying attention to anything I was saying?" he asked; a hint of both irritation and disappointment in his voice. When I looked down at my notebook instead of giving him an answer, he continued. "I don't know what happened to you, Dennis. But, you are better than this," he added.

Those words hit me. I felt disappointed at myself and sorry for not paying attention in class. But I brushed off the thought as soon as it came into my mind, like I always do.

"Alright, who would like to tell me what-" a knock on the door stopped Mr. Grant from continuing his lecture; making all eyes in the room turn towards the woman who just walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant," the red headed woman with thick black glasses said as she made her way deeper into the room. I recognized her face, but not her name; she was the headmaster's assistant. "I would like to borrow one of your students if that's okay?" she asked, looking around the room before she looked back at the teacher.

"Sure, Ms. Eve. Who is it that you wish to speak with?" he asked her. He sounded nice, too nice for someone who just had his lesson interrupted. I know for a fact that he hates it when someone disturbs him during his lessons. Maybe there was something going on with the two of them.

"Bo Dennis."

She read my name out loud from a piece of paper that she had in her hand. I groaned and packed my things before I stood up from my seat. As I made my way towards her, I could feel people staring at me as I passed by them, which made me even more uncomfortable than usual. It was unusual for the headmaster to send his first assistant out of the office; it was always the second one. The students at this school barely know her, some of the students see her once in a while, but others, like me; who has been in the headmaster's office quite a few times now for getting into trouble, has seen her a couple more times.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for the disruption," she apologized before she looked at me and smiled.

"No worries, Ms. Eve," he replied and smiled back.

Yup. Definitely something going on. I mean, he _smiled. _I've never seen that man smile before and especially not like that.

Me and Ms. Eve walked out of the room and silently made our way to the headmaster's office.

"So tell me, how much trouble am I in, really? Because I don't remember breaking any rules for the past few weeks now...unless not listening in class is a crime now...," I said with a sigh, trying to break the silence.

"Oh don't worry, dear. You are not in trouble," she said with a smile as she fixed her glasses. She seemed nicer than I thought she was.

"So why are you taking me to his office, then?" I asked as I tried to catch up with her; she was a fast walker.

"It's about the project, there are some changes," she explained as she pushed open the door that led to the room where all the school employees' offices were.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get a bad feeling about whatever the headmaster wanted to talk to me about.

"The headmaster will explain everything," she said as we stopped right outside his office. "Just go right in. He is waiting for you," she said before she left me standing alone with a million questions in my head. I took a deep breath before I pushed open the door and entered the room.

I walked out of Dyson's room after discussing what the headmaster had told me. As much as I wanted to, I didn't like the idea of being part of the project again; the thought of ending up hurting another human being was terrifying. Dyson told me to try and be part of the project until he could get me out of it. I unwillingly agreed and looked for the room to where my partner was supposed to be. I was supposed to meet her this afternoon when they arrived, but I didn't want to meet her before I got to talk to Dyson first.

I opened the door and entered the dark and silent room. At first I thought that I was in the wrong room, until I turned the lights on. Our first meeting may have not been the best, especially after knowing that she didn't have any idea of the exchange; which lit up my anger even more. She may have thought that I was some anti-human fae, or hated the fact that she was my partner. I didn't want her to think that, although I didn't want to confront her either, I was supposed to create distance and not get too close to her. At least that's how it was in my head. If I get too close to her, I would just end up hurting her.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," she introduced herself, giving me a warm smile.

Something about her smile made me feel safe and more relaxed about the situation. "I'm Bo," I replied, not giving away much in terms of emotions. Her smile remained on her face though. And I could see little sparks in her eyes that looked like stars. No words could describe her beauty. As soon as I realized what I was feeling just by being around her, I knew that I had to get out of the room; distract myself from my stupid thoughts. I unpacked as fast as I could and went to the Dal with my friends.

I was a bit drunk, but not too drunk to forget the night when I finally went back to my room. I opened the door as slowly as I could and tip toed my way into the room. Lauren was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. I then turned on my lamp as I changed out of my clothes. At some point when I was trying to get out of my very tight leather pants, I found myself looking at the blonde sleeping right in front of me. I didn't know, nor understood why, but there was something about her that made me wanna reach out to her and get to know her more. There was something special about her, and I knew it from the moment I first looked into her eyes. When she stirred from her sleep, I snapped out of my thoughts and continued with my task. I threw my clothes on the floor and put on some shorts and a baggy shirt. When I was about to tuck myself into bed, Lauren's blanket fell to the floor. I walked over and picked it up and placed it over her body.

"What is it with you that makes me feel so...," I drifted off as I brushed a strand of hair from her face. I sighed and walked back to my bed and tucked myself in. _Don't get too close. You'll end up hurting her. _I reminded myself as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Find anything interesting with the ceiling?" Tamsin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned to my side and saw her looking at me, barely awake. "Just that it's old and dirty," I said with a shrug. I checked the time again, and realized that I had been lying here staring at the ceiling for over half an hour. "Well you're up early," I said before I placed my phone beside me.

"You tell me," she yawned. "How long have you been awake?" she asked sitting up on the bed.

"I don't know... a while?" I replied.

"Okay. Come on, time to wake up. First, we find breakfast, then you have to take a shower, and lastly we find some nice and appropriate clothes for you to wear," she instructed.

"You really did think this through, haven't you?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'm just trying to help," she shrugged before she got out of bed and came over to my side. "Now come on, time for you to get out of bed," she said as she offered me a hand. I smiled and stretched my limbs before I took her hand. I was glad that Tamsin was with me. Even though sometimes she irritates the shit out of me, she would always be the caring Tamsin that I've known and been friends with for years.

* * *

I was standing beside Nathan while I watched Michelle pluck the petals from one of the flowers from one of the bouquets that I bought for Ben and for Sarah. We drove to the graveyard and visited them right after we had breakfast. I couldn't believe that it has been a year and a half since they passed away. It seemed like it was just yesterday when I first met them; I just transferred to the big city and was roaming about this amazing and huge book store. I was looking for a copy of my favourite book_ Elmond Street;_ which was my all-time favourite book since I was a child. I somehow lost my copy of the book somewhere throughout the years. I met Ben first that day. Ben had wavy dark hair, and deep blue eyes; Nathan was a spitting image of him. I was at the fiction section of the store looking for the book, when I saw him glancing up and down at something, a book in his hands that he was pretending to read. He was checking out the cashier. A tall woman with dark curly hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The woman was Sarah. I continued to ignore the scenario that was happening right in front of me, even when Ben almost knocked the bookshelf down because Sarah glanced towards our direction and he panicked. If it wasn't for the rose that he pulled out from his backpack, I would have continued to ignore the situation and minded my own business. But he looked so nervous that I felt the urge to help him out a bit.

"You know it's better if you stop hiding," I suggested to him as I read a summary of a book that I randomly pulled out from the shelf. I put it back in place before I turned around to look at him and gave him a smile.

"But then she'll see me," he said, looking down at the rose.

"She kinda has to if you want to give her that rose," I pointed out.

"I wasn't going to-" he stopped when I raised my eyebrow at him. He then cleared his throat and started again. "It's just that I'm a bit nervous," he shrugged.

"Do you want me to help you out?" I asked.

"Really?!" he shrieked, which made me laugh a little.

"Yes, really. As long as you promise to stop hiding behind the shelves. It's a bit creepy, she would think you're some stalker...you aren't one, right?" I asked suspiciously. The guy didn't look like one, but I had to ask.

"No! No, I'm not. I promise I'm not, and I will stop hiding behind the shelves. This is my first time here and I wanted to give her this. I want to ask her out," he explained, holding up the rose. "We go to school together, at Valley University, do you go there?" he asked.

"I'm starting there, actually. I just moved here," I replied.

"Oh cool! Well if you need a tour guide or something, I'm your guy. I'm Ben, by the way," he said as he offered me a hand.

"Hi, Ben. I'm Lauren," I said and shook his hand. "I'll let you know when I need one," I affirmed him and smiled. I was glad to have met someone who went to the school that I was going to. It made me feel more at ease at the thought of starting there. "Alright, let's go and get your girl," I smiled, sounding confident; hoping that it would help him calm down a bit.

"Thank you, Lauren. You don't know how much this means to me," he said with a genuine smile.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone's voice calling my name. It took me a second to realise that it was Nathan talking to me.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" I asked him.

"Just wondering if you were okay?" he asked as he gave me a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright, Tribble. Don't worry," I said with a smile.

"Good," he let out a small smile. "And stop calling me that," he added as he pointed a finger at me.

"Tribble, Tribble!" Michelle giggled as she teased her older brother.

"Michelle...," he said in a warning tone as he looked at her.

Michelle gave him a big grin before she stood up and shouted "Tribble!" Then she started to run. I watched the two of them in amusement and laughed.

"You better run fast, the Tribble monster is coming to eat you!" he said in a voice that was supposed to sound scary. He gave a small laugh before he ran after her.

"You two be careful. Don't go too far," I told them.

"They remind me of you guys so much," I said as I looked at both Ben and Sarah's gravestones. "I miss you both. The kids miss you a lot too," I added with a sad smile.

"Lauren! Tribble got me! Help!" Michelle shouted in between laughs as Nathan tickled her.

"Mwuahaaha," Nathan said as he raised both his hands up in the air.

I laughed and shook my head before I said, "Alright, come on guys. We have to go. It's a long ride home."

* * *

"If you are not planning on stopping anytime soon, can you not do it right in front of the TV? Someone is trying to watch a movie here," Tamsin said to me as she pressed some buttons on the remote control. I looked at her and sighed before I took a seat on the bed beside her. I had been pacing back and forth in the room for quite some time now. It was almost noon and I was going to see Lauren soon.

"When do you think lunch is? She didn't tell me the time...what if I arrive there too early? Or too late?" I asked her, finally letting out some of the thoughts that I had in my mind.

"Well lunch for me is when I get hungry. But the humans eat lunch around noon, so you better go take a shower and get yourself ready," she said as she glanced down at her phone.

"What should I wear? I didn't bring much clothes with me from home...," I asked, mostly to myself.

"Just find something that hides the twins," she said pointing at my chest. "Though, on second thought, you can show them off a bit, you know, since Lauren will be there," she smirked.

"Right. Shower it is," I said before walking into the bathroom, leaving Tamsin who was laughing from her comment that made me blush a little.

An hour later, I was finally ready to leave. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before taking my phone and keys and placed them in my pocket.

"Right. I'm going now. Do you want me to get anything for you on my way home?" I asked Tamsin who was busy watching the TV.

"A burger. Like the big one, with cheese and bacon. Lots and lots of bacon," she replied, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"You really need to get a break from that thing and get some fresh air...," I pointed out.

"We didn't have this in our world, okay? And I really love it, so no thanks to 'fresh air'," she replied.

I smiled and shook my head. "So, how do I look?" I asked, looking down at my outfit.

Tamsin glanced at me and smiled. "Perfect," she said nodding. "Now go before lunch gets cold. And don't forget my burger!" she added and then she went back to watching her movie. It was about a woman in a yellow suit with a katana and going about her revenge I think.

"Okay, see you later," I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

I stood right in front of the door to Lauren's house as I tried to collect and calm myself down. I stopped at some store on my way over here to buy something to contribute for lunch and something to thank her for yesterday. It was hard choosing what to buy, so I ended up buying some flowers and a carton of ice cream.

"Okay. You got this Bo Dennis. Don't break down when you see Lauren with her girlfriend. Just stay calm. Lauren is happy, you should be happy," I whispered to myself as I tried to find the guts to ring the doorbell. "Smile to the kids; show that you will be a good nanny. Don't st-"

"Are you reciting some ritual there or something?" I jumped when I heard someone's voice behind me.

I sighed and mentally hit my head on the door before turning around. "I- I was just..." I trailed off when I saw whom the voice belonged to. It was Kenzi. I was so surprised at seeing her that I forgot to answer her question.

"Erm, hello? Anyone in there? Earth to the weird hot lady on the front porch of my bestie's home," she said, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um...sorry, I was just..," I let out a smile and re-collected myself. "I'm Bo."

"Hello...Bo, can I help you with something?" she asked, looking at the things that I was holding. "You know the people living here?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. I'm the new babysitter," I explained.

"Ah, yes! Lauren mentioned something about it last night," she smiled. "I'm Kenzi," she added. "So shall we go in? Or are you not done with your ritual?"

"I wasn't- yes, we can go in," I agreed, not wanting to make further comments about the 'ritual'.

"You've got a suspiciously big brown paper bag with you. Oh my god you brought ice cream! I think I'm gonna like you, Bo," she smiled as she walked passed me after inspecting the goods in my hands. She knocked twice on the door before she walked in. I didn't realize how much I've missed her until now.

"You coming?" she asked glancing back at me.

"Yeah," I smiled and followed her into the house.

"Yo, hotpants! Have you started cooking yet? Because I'm staaaaarving!" Kenzi yelled as I closed the door behind me. I let out a small laugh when she called Lauren 'hotpants'. Some things never change.

"Yes, Kenzi, I'm in the kitchen," Lauren called out.

"Coming!" Kenzi said as she made her way to the kitchen.

I waited in the living room as Kenzi talked to Lauren in the kitchen. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do at the moment; I was still feeling a bit uncomfortable being in Lauren's home. I was still just a stranger to them, and her house was an unfamiliar place to me. I half listened to their conversation in the kitchen as I looked around the living room. They were talking about food and something about Kenzi meeting a man at the grocery store; which reminded me to send Hail a message that I've seen Kenzi, and that she was alright.

The place was both simple and elegant. The light colours in the room gave a warm and cosy feeling; which made me feel more comfortable and relaxed.

"Hello," a little girl's voice came from behind.

"Hello," I said to the little girl as I turned around to face her. It was the same little girl that I saw yesterday, she must be the one that I would be babysitting. It seemed like it wouldn't be too much work, she can walk and talk and all that...this shouldn't be hard, right? "I'm Bo, what's your name?" I asked as I bent down a bit and gave her a warm smile.

* * *

I laughed when Kenzi told me about the awkward encounter she had with some man at the grocery store. The man had mistaken her for someone else, and began to ask her why she hadn't called him back after their first date. The man apparently started to cry before she could even explain that he had the wrong woman; which brought a lot of unwanted attention to them.

"It was just the worst. I will never go to that grocery store again," Kenzi stated shaking her head.

"But aren't you giving him another chance? A second first date maybe?" I teased as I stirred the contents of the pot in front of me.

"Very funny, Lewis," she said as she threw a candy wrapper at me.

"Just saying," I laughed as I picked up the wrapper and threw it in the trash.

"Where is your gurl? Is she coming with us to the zoo later today?" Kenzi asked as she hopped onto the countertop.

"Erica is still asleep; she got home around six this morning from work. She'll be awake later this afternoon so she'll be coming," I replied.

"Great! Oh, by the way! I almost forgot, I let the hot sitter in," Kenzi said.

"Hm? I asked. I was still a bit distracted; processing Kenzi's encounter from earlier and trying not to burn the curry in front of me.

"Moe- no...Doe? Bow? Something that sounds weird and sounds like Chinese...," she said as she tried to think of the name. After hearing the names that she mentioned and the description, I connected the dots.

"Bo? The new babysitter?" I said.

"Yes! Bo, that's the one. She is in the living room," Kenzi said as she pointed out of the kitchen. "It's a weird name...Bo, don't you think it's weird? You think it's short for something?"

"Why didn't you tell me earli-" I stopped myself from finishing what I was going to say, because I knew if I asked her, there would be a long excuse coming out of her mouth. "Can you watch the food for a bit, I'll be right back," I said as I took off my apron and made my way to the living room.

"Alright, but hurry up, or this food will not be edible," Kenzi warned. She didn't have to mention that fact for me to know that leaving her with the food for more than ten minutes would be a bad idea.

"Alright," I replied as I reached the doorway to the living room. I stopped when I saw Bo talking to Michelle, it looked like they were having fun so I decided not to interrupt their conversation, and just stand there instead and listen to their conversation for a while.

"I bought the one with three flavours. I think it's vanilla, chocolate and strawberry," Bo said to Michelle as she held up a grocery bag that she was holding.

"Ah! I love all of zem! But I looooove chocolate the most!" Michelle said happily.

"I love chocolate the most too," Bo agreed with a big smile on her face.

"Lauren! The thing is boiling! Is this normal? I told you not to leave me with this!" I jumped as Kenzi called out from the kitchen. Bo turned her head towards me and stood up straight when she noticed I was standing there.

I turned my head towards the kitchen and answered Kenzi. "Yes, Kenzi it's perfectly normal. I'm coming in a minute," I said before I turned my attention back to Bo.

"Okay good, but hurry up!" I heard Kenzi say.

I walked over towards Bo and gave her a smile. "Hi, I'm so sorry for just leaving you here. My friend, Kenzi didn't tell me you were here right up till a minute ago," I apologized.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Bo said with a smile. "I had good company," she said looking down at Michelle.

"Bo-Bo said she is going to be my mew Cawoline," Michelle said looking at me with a happy face. It seemed like choosing Bo really was a good idea.

"Yes, sweetie. Bo is going to be your new sitter," I said as I looked down at her.

A big smile appeared on her face as she gave Bo a hug. "Yayy!"

"Well, it seems clear to me that she likes you," I said and smiled at Bo who was a bit startled by the hug, but gave in a few seconds later; kneeling down and hugging Michelle back.

"It appears so," Bo replied as she smiled at Michelle then at me.

"I buy a new toy, do you want to see?" Michelle asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Sure," Bo smiled at her. Michelle told Bo to wait as she ran up the stairs to get her toy.

"Elle be careful, don't run," I told Michelle. She glanced at me before she began to walk up the stairs, but when I couldn't see her anymore, I heard her running up the remaining stairs all the way to her room. It was never easy telling children what not to do and what to do. Although, I was grateful that Michelle wasn't one of those kids that threw tantrums every five minutes. I noted to myself to talk to her about running up and down the stairs again, later today.

I turned my attention back to Bo who was staring at me. She blinked and turned to stare at her feet instead when our eyes met. "I hope you are hungry, lunch is almost ready," I said to her.

"I am, actually," Bo replied with a smile as she looked back up at me. "Um, I bought some ice cream, I was thinking of making something to contribute for lunch, but I suck at cooking," she said with a shy laugh.

"Don't worry about it, ice cream is good," I smiled.

"Oh!" she jumped and walked towards the couch. Then she reached out for something. "I also bought some flowers, as a thank you for yesterday and for giving me a chance to be your babysitter," she said as she handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Bo. These are beautiful," I thanked her as I admired the lilies.

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Hotpants!" I sighed when Kenzi's voice filled the air again.

"Sorry, I just have to finish cooking the curry," I said to Bo and gestured towards the kitchen. "Please, make yourself at home," I added with a smile before I exited the living room.

"I will, don't worry about it," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Is the food alright?" I asked Kenzi as I placed the flowers and ice cream on the table. "It's almost done," I said as I took over with the cooking. "I would have thought by now that you'd know how to cook, but I guess that's just wishful thinki-"

"Hey!" Kenzi objected as she poked my arm. I only laughed in response and focused back on the cooking.

* * *

I got back to the motel later in the afternoon after having a nice and fun lunch at Lauren's. I got to know Michelle a bit more; she was a sweet little kid who liked playing with these toys that they called Lego. She had an older brother called Nathan. It was a bit hard to tell what I thought of him, he didn't say much during lunch since he only said hello when I introduced myself to him. I guessed he was not one who liked to talk, or maybe he was just shy. When it was time for dessert, Nathan and Michelle went into the living room to watch some TV while they had their ice cream. Lauren, Kenzi, and I sat at the dining table and enjoyed our dessert. Lauren and I discussed a bit about work; we talked about my schedule, payment, Michelle's sleeping schedule, the type of foods that she liked and didn't like etc. Later on we talked about other things other than work and the kids. I enjoyed listening to Kenzi's and Lauren's stories. Kenzi was away for a while since she was on a tour, so they had a lot to catch up on. Kenzi has become a well-known author of a book that I didn't quite remember the title of; I guess I was too busy sneaking a glance or two or three at Lauren when she talked about the book. I was happy that Kenzi is where she is now; happy and successful. Lauren became a doctor; I remembered her mentioning wanting to become one if not a scientist back when we were in the fae world. I was very happy that she got what she wanted, she deserved it, and I bet that she was one of the best in her field. When they asked me a little bit about myself and where I was from, I had to make up some lies; which I felt bad about, but I had no other choice. They did buy my made up stories, so I guess I did alright making some things up, although not everything I told them were lies, I did tell them some things that were true; like about my aunt and uncle, the fact that they were fae being left out on purpose, of course.

The motel room was empty when I walked in, though I heard the water running in the bathroom, which I assumed would be Tamsin taking a shower. I placed her burger on the table before I took off my shoes and jacket and jumped into bed. It's been a good day today so far, even with all the stuff happening, seeing Lauren made my day so much better. I smiled and closed my eyes. It only took a few minutes before I fell asleep; seeing Lauren smile at me and just me in my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! nope, this isn't a new chapter, I'm sorry :( . I'm just really busy at school right now and I don't have much free time to write, and when I do, I'm just too tired and have no inspiration to write any...so that's why I haven't updated for a while. But I will be finishing this story though. I will be updating soon. I don't know when yet, but I eventually will. I don't like leaving my stories unfinished. So thank u for reading this story, I don't know if there are any of u who are still reading this anymore xD Sooo sorry for the silence, but yeah, won't be abandoning this story :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeellooo guys! How u all doing? So I've finally written an update for the story (I know right?) now that I have free from school, although I am on vacation too, but I am finding time to write even on the beach x) So I hope u'll enjoy reading this fic!**

**Also big thanks to ZoieFan for continuing to be a beta for this story! Wouldn't be as good if it weren't for u^^...Also ****Belated Happy Birthday to cheekymadom, I know u wanted an update for ur birthday, sorry I didn't get to update sooner :/ but I hope u'll like this!**

_**Just Like Old Times**_

I drank my morning coffee while reading the morning paper. There was an interesting article about the progress of the new research about heart failure. I had always been interested on reading and knowing about these kinds of researches; it's the only time that I actually read the paper. Other than that, Erica was the one who reads and re-reads the morning paper.

"Is Erica working today too?" hearing Nathan's sleepy voice, I bookmarked the last section that I was reading with my thumb and looked up from the paper.

"Yeah, around noon. Bo is coming over to watch both you and Michelle," I replied with a smile before I eagerly went back to my reading.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to watch over Elle," he said matter-of factly.

"Mhmm...," I mumbled, not looking away from the paper this time.

"I'm serious, I can handle it," his tone sounded so serious that I had to put down the paper and face him properly.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I'm fifteen, I can handle it," he said before taking a bite off of his toast.

"What about school?" I asked, wondering where the conversation would go.

"I can take a break or something" he suggested. "I can start today, I'm sure they won't mind," he said with a shrug.

"Hmmmm, that's actually a good idea," I said, tapping my fingers on the table.

"Wha- really?!" he asked surprised, quickly exposing the plan that he had. "I mean...sure, of course it is," he quickly added.

"Yeah. Too bad I won't agree with it though. Nice try, but you are taking that chemistry exam today, young man," I said with a smirk.

He groaned before he drank up his milk and said "You suck."

"What's that? I rock?" I teased as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"S.U.C.K." he said out loud as he made his way upstairs.

"Whoa, what was that?" Erica asked as she entered the kitchen.

"He has a chemistry exam today," I explained.

"Ah, I see, that time of the year again. Teenagers, they need to stop with the attitude," she shook her head as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Up so early?" I asked as I stood up from the table and placed my dishes in the dishwasher.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

"You alright?" I asked as I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's just my sleeping pattern is a bit messed up at the moment. They keep changing our shifts," she sighed.

"They should get arrested for doing that," I joked as I moved closer towards her.

She gave a small laugh as she pulled me closer to her, making me smile. "You're such a dork," she said before she leaned in for a kiss.

"A dork that rocks," I mumbled after we kissed.

"Suck," Nathan's voice came from behind, making Erica roll her eyes.

"Alright, I need to go or I'll be late for work," I said before giving Erica a kiss on the cheek. "Bo will be here in a bit," I added as I grabbed my keys and headed out of the kitchen. "See you both later!" I said as I headed to the front door.

"Bye!" they replied in unison.

* * *

It was nice and sunny outside; making me feel a bit disappointed about staying inside the whole day. As I unlocked my car, I heard a voice calling my name; making me jump a bit.

"Lauren, hey!" I turned around and saw Bo walking towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Bo," I replied with a smile.

"Morning! You heading to work?" she asked, taking her sunglasses off. Her smile never faded from her face. I silently wished for it to stay there forever.

"Good morning to you, too. And yes, I am heading for work, going to be stuck inside four giant walls...away from this gorgeous weather," I said with a sigh.

"That sucks, but hey you are saving lives," she said in encouragement.

"I know, so it's worth it," I smiled.

"Well, the people in the hospital may not be able to enjoy this beautiful weather, but they will see your beautiful face so they are lucky," she added.

I felt heat on my cheeks, unsure what was causing it; whether if it was from the heat of the sun, or the words that came out of Bo's mouth.

"I-I mean, I didn't mean it like that. I mean- I do mean what I said but like-" she took a deep breath and let out a nervous laugh. Her cheeks went red, and I knew that it wasn't the sun that was causing it.

"It's alright, Bo," I said with a smile.

"Um, thanks," she replied, looking down at the pavement.

"I'm sorry to end the conversation, but I really have to go. Michelle is still asleep, but Erica is awake, so she will be explaining things to you today if you have some questions. I'll see you tonight," I added as I got inside the car.

"Alright, see you," she said, looking back up.

* * *

"Today has been a long shitty day," Luke, one of the nurses that I had become good friends with over my time here at hospital, complained as he laid down on the sofa across from my desk.

"I believe mine was worse," I commented as I checked my emails.

He let out a groan as he took off his glasses and wiped it with his scrubs. "Don't make my day worse by comparing how shitty our days were, Lewis."

I looked up from my computer and smiled at him. His blonde hair was sticking out in all directions; he likes to run his hands through his hair when he gets stressed. "Okay. Yes, this has been a very long day; for the both of us," I said, sounding less convincing than I wanted to, but it seemed like he bought it when he flashed me a smile as he put his glasses back on.

"So how are the kids?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"They're good. We found a new sitter, so me and Erica don't have to worry about our work schedules now," I replied as I closed my laptop and leaned back into my chair.

"That's good. The sitter, is he hot?"

"Sorry to say this, but...he is a she," I said apologetically.

"Ah, well," he began as he sat up on the sofa. "I'll head home and check out some hot guys on my tinder. You go home too and get some sleep, it's important," he gave me an all-knowing look as he headed towards me. "I'll see your ass tomorrow morning," he said as he gave me a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Luke," I replied as I hugged him back.

….

The exhaustion didn't hit me until I parked the car in front of the house. It was a sudden wave of exhaustion that I had hoped wouldn't come, but I knew it was inevitable; thankfully it struck only when I got home.

The television was on in the living room, but I saw no one watching it except the sleeping form of Nathan on the sofa; as usual. I woke him up and turned off the television as I sent him off upstairs to bed.

"Lauren, I didn't hear you come in."

I looked up and saw Bo coming out of the kitchen holding a plate and a glass of water. "I have learned to open and close the door as quietly as possible," I said with a smile.

"Ah," she smiled back. "I was just making some grilled cheese for Nathan," she said as she made her way towards me and peeked at the sofa.

"I sent him up to bed, he has an early class tomorrow," I explained when I saw her confused look.

"Oh, I see. I tried to get him to go to bed early, but he insisted on staying here. He said he does it every time and that he was allowed to, so I wasn't sure," Bo explained, placing the plate and the glass of water on the table.

"He isn't allowed to. But, don't worry about it, we have all tried to tell him that he should stop doing it, but he keeps doing it anyway so we just let him. He has his own television set in his room, so I'm not sure as to why he always stays here," I explained.

"Hmmm, kids do weird stuff," she gave a small laugh. "Well, since Nathan is already in bed, you can have the toast if you want it."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you'd like it instead?" I asked. I was a bit hopeful that she had already eaten because I was quite hungry, although I wouldn't mind sharing it with her.

"Nah. I'm fine," she said with a smile. "You're probably hungry and I'm heading home anyway," she reassured.

"Well, thanks. And thank you for watching them today, Bo," I gave her a sincere smile.

"No worries, it's my job," she smiled back. "See you tomorrow then, Lauren."

"See you, Bo," I replied as I accompanied her to the door.

I locked the door and ate the grilled cheese as I watched a documentary about the earth before I headed to bed.

* * *

I plopped onto the bed as I went back into the hotel room. Tamsin was still up, watching some random show on the television. I guess she hasn't moved from the bed since I left this morning.

"You should get a job," I muttered while I took my shoes and socks off.

"What for?" she asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Because you can't just sit here all day staring at that thing," I pointed out. "Besides, it's only fair for you to work after you threw me into this babysitting thing. You're lucky because you actually get to choose what kind of job you want."

"Oh, I get to choose? Thank you, I was afraid I wasn't old enough to do that," she rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway, how was your official first day?" she asked, sounding half interested.

"Okay," I said with a shrug.

"Okay? That's it? Nothing about Lauren and your feelings?" she said with a sarcastic pout, making me throw a pillow at her face.

"I didn't see Lauren much today; she was at work so I spent most of my time with the kids and the girlfriend." I explain as I laid down in bed beside her.

"The girlfriend..."

"There is something about her...I mean she is nice and all that, but...I don't know, after today I just have this feeling..."

"It's called jealousy, sweetheart," she commented dryly.

"It's not that. And I am not jealous," I gave her a disapproving look. "It's just...I don't know, there is something that is not right about her," I said, mostly to myself.

"Sure," she mumbled before she completely refocused her attention to her TV show.

* * *

It has been two weeks since I had been working as a babysitter. To my surprise, I was actually liking it; maybe because it meant that I get to see Lauren every day, but I was actually getting used to it, despite the waking up early part. Tomorrow, Michelle would be turning four. I still haven't bought her a gift; it was not as easy as I thought it would be. Now I fully regret postponing the gift shopping when I was at the mall two days ago. I tried to ask Nathan some tips for the gift, but the kid barely talks to me; I guessed he isn't too fond of me, so I didn't push.

I took the keys out of my pocket and opened the front door to Lauren's house. It was quiet inside when I entered, I didn't hear any sounds until I walked further inside. There was someone in the kitchen; I guessed probably Nathan or Erica. I made my way into the kitchen to find out who it was, and found Nathan eating some breakfast; his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Good morning!" I announced my arrival.

"Geez...keep it down, some human beings aren't actually awake at this time," he grumbled.

"Even the ones that are eating breakfast?" I asked as I took a seat across from him.

"Yes," he simply replied before he continued munching his cereal.

"So...school huh," I began. I wanted to at least be a little close to him, since I see him a lot every day. It would make my day easier, and make things less awkward between us. It shouldn't be that hard to talk to teenage boys, I used to talk to a bunch of them when I was younger; so there shouldn't be so much difference. "Boring stuff, right?"

He darted his eyes up at me before he shook his head and continued to eat.

_Right. Super easy talking to teenage boys. Piece of cake. NOT._

"Which school do you go to?" I asked, attempting some more small talk.

"Do you have a thing for Lauren?" he asked. I froze at my seat, unable to make a single move. I wasn't expecting him to talk, nonetheless ask that question.

"I- uh..A thing?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you know..you like like her, like have a crush on her or something," he explained as he put down his spoon and leaned onto the table with his elbows.

"Pffft, no I don't. Why would you think so? Pfft!" I rubbed the back of my neck before I mimicked his action.

He smirked at me before he stood up from his chair and placed his bowl into the sink.

_Shit. I shouldn't have tried to have that damn small talk._

"She's with Erica though," he said as he turned around and faced me. "I'll see you later, Bo," he added before he strolled out of the kitchen.

Erica woke up two hours after Nathan left for school. She was heading to work earlier today and wouldn't be home until later tonight, she mentioned something about a big case that they were working on that was keeping her busy. Both of them had jobs that kept them busy; which explained why they desperately needed a babysitter. While Erica ate breakfast, I went upstairs to wake Michelle up. I had been told to wake her up if she wasn't up after nine. I knocked on her bedroom door twice, and when no one answered, I opened the door and saw Michelle fast asleep; arms and feet tangled between the sheets.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I said as I shook her shoulders lightly.

It took her a couple of seconds to fully open her eyes, and gave me a sweet smile. I have yet to meet another kid who would be this cheerful getting woken up early from their sleep. "Mornin Bo-bo," she greeted me as she yawned.

"Ready to get up?"

"Mhm!" she sat up and stretched her small arms and feet before she gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

When Michelle was done taking a shower and got dressed, we both went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I prepared some cereal and served it to her before I took a seat beside her.

"Me four tomorrow," Michelle said after she took her first spoonful of cereal.

"Yepp," I agreed with a smile. "What do you wish for your birthday?" I asked, hoping I would get some tips as to what I could buy for her later.

"Hmmmmmm," she thought, pursing her lips and placing a finger on her cheek. "A unicorn!" she cried out.

"A unicorn?" I repeated, raising my eyebrow.

"Yepp. A unicorn," she replied before she began eating her cereal again.

"Good morning, sweetie," I looked up when Erica came in to the kitchen. Her hair was wet this time.

"Mornin!" Michelle greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?" Erica asked as she patted the top of Michelle's head.

"Mhmm! And now we talk about unicorn!"

"Unicorns?" Erica gave a sceptical look before she glanced towards me.

"I asked her what she wanted for her birthday," I explained.

"Aha, well I will see if I can catch any unicorns at work today, sweetheart," Erica said with a smile. "Bo, have you eaten breakfast? You could just eat too if you haven't," she added when she looked back at me.

"I have eaten, thanks," I smiled back. I hate to admit it, but after a while, Tamsin may have been right; I may have just been jealous of Erica. She seemed like a really nice person, and here I was telling Tamsin about this 'bad feeling' I had about her.

"Alright. I have to head on over to work earlier today, something came up. So I'll see the both of you later," she said before she gave Michelle a kiss on her cheek and waved goodbye at me.

Michelle and I spent the day watching some television and playing with her toys. It was two of the things that she loved to do most, sometimes I'd take her outside to get some ice cream, just to escape from re-watching her favourite movie five times in a row.

"What do you want for lunch, Elle?" I asked when we finished watching another Tinkerbell movie. Their representation of what fairies are, here in the human world, is far from the real thing. I thought it would have been nice to let Michelle see a real fairy since she was so fond of it. I remembered how Lauren reacted when she met one; it was an experience I would never forget.

"Pancakes and chocolates!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and shook my head before I told her that it wasn't proper food for lunch. I usually call for take outs since my cooking skills were kinda poor, although sometimes I did try to make homemade food. I'd like to think that Michelle liked most of them, but I knew that she was just trying to be nice about it.

"I know, but I know you like them," she pointed out and giggled.

"What are you two laughing about?" I jumped as I heard Lauren's voice. I looked up and saw her walking down the stairs. She had just woken up from her sleep. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a white tank top. Her hair was a little bit messy from her sleep. Despite all of these things, she still looked beautiful. Radiant. I think the word is radiant.

_Sigh.. she's so pretty…even after all these years._

"Pancakes!" Michelle said as she ran towards Lauren when she reached the bottom of the stairs and gave her a hug. This brought me out of my thoughts. "No work?" I asked, hoping that I didn't look like a dreamy, salivating idiot in love just a few seconds ago.

"Not until tonight," Lauren replied with a smile as she stroked Michelle's curly hair.

_Phew, she didn't notice. Or if she did, she sure wasn't showing any signs of noticing. I think I'm in the clear._

"So, you two talking about pancakes?" Lauren asked, looking down at Michelle.

"Yes! Pancakes for lunch!" Michelle said excitedly.

"Well that sounds good," Lauren told Michelle. "Hello, Bo," she greeted as she looked back up at me with a smile on her face. My heart skipped a beat when I met her eyes, and suddenly it was a bit hard to breathe. After such a long time, I thought this feeling would have been gone, but I guess she would always take my breath away no matter what. And it hurts that I can't tell her how I feel. Not yet anyway.

"Hello," I replied with a smile.

"So! Shall we go and make some pancakes?" she asked as she put her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Pancakes!" Michelle cheered.

"Bo, do you know how to make one?" she asked when we were all in the kitchen.

"Well, someone taught me once a long time ago. Unfortunately, I don't remember much," I admitted sheepishly.

"I can show you how to make the world's best pancake," Lauren said with a grin.

"Sounds like an important lesson," I grinned back.

"Alright, let's start then," Lauren said as she began to gather the things that she needed.

I lied a while ago when I told her that I didn't remember how to make pancake batter. I remember quite well what she taught me back when we were younger, I just wanted to experience that moment again; Lauren teaching me how to make pancakes. It's one way for me to be able to spend some time with her.

An hour later, we all sat at the dinner table and ate some pancakes, bacon, and some chocolates. The pancakes were as good as the last time I had tasted it.

"You two had a great day?" Lauren asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm, we watch Tinkerbell!" Michelle replied.

"Ah, how many times have you seen it now?" Lauren asked me. I could see the amusement in her face; she knew all too well that watching this movie only once wasn't good enough for Michelle, once she gets started.

"Enough," I said in exhaustion.

"I know what you're going through, I will talk to her about it," Lauren laughed.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the park later today," Lauren said as she turned to look at Michelle.

"Yes! Park is fun," Michelle said.

"Bo, if you want to take some time off today I can watch Michelle, Erica will be home before I need to go to work."

"Bo-bo can come with us to the park, please," Michelle begged.

"I don't mind going to the park with you guys," I said with a smile. I would have insisted on going with them anyway, with or without Michelle's request.

* * *

We picked up Nathan from school and drove directly to the park. The place was packed with people, mostly kids, apparently there was some kind of children festival happening today. There were a lot of small stalls selling balloons, popcorn, toys, and other stuff that would catch the attention of the children.

"So how is work? Anything new?" I asked Lauren as we strolled along the pathway. Nathan and Michelle were walking right in front of us.

"Work is fine," Lauren replied as she watched Michelle skip along the path. "Pretty much the same. The only thing new is a new boss, that's pretty much it," she added with a shrug.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A bit of both, I guess. It was just unexpected, our old boss didn't mention anything about being replaced, he just kinda...disappeared. Made the whole place ask questions, but they said he had to leave since he got a new job in the city."

"Huh," I mumbled. Little things like this always made me worry, ever since I knew that the headmaster got out of prison. He could do anything, anytime, and anywhere. Lauren and the others that were in the project were in danger.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. We had stopped in the middle of the park.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit," I shook my head and placed my hands in my pocket. "Shall we?" I indicated as I led our way to where Nathan and Michelle were.

"Do you want some, Bo?" Michelle asked as they met us halfway.

I looked down at the stick that Michelle was holding out to me. There was some sort of pink and blue stuff wrapped around it. "Um...," I pursed my lips as I tried to figure out what it was.

"What, you haven't had cotton candy before?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Candy, yes, of course!" I said when I realized that it was a type of candy, a really weird looking type of candy.

I took a little piece of the candy and tasted it. It was very sweet and it melted in my mouth in mere seconds; it was actually very good, despite the fact that it was made out of cotton. "It's good. Thanks," Michelle then grabbed Nathan's arm as they ran towards the stall that was selling some toys.

"Don't go too far," Lauren told them as they walked away.

"So you've never eaten cotton candy before?" Lauren asked as we continued to stroll down the pathway.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You looked like a little kid tasting candy for the first time," Lauren gave a little laugh.

"Oh," I mumbled as I looked down at the stoned path and smiled. I liked hearing her laugh.

Lauren gave me a light stroke on my arm. "Hey, I was just kidding. But yes, it was quite obvious," she said.

I smiled and looked for Michelle as I hid the blush that was on my face. "It's nice here," I said when I saw them.

"It is. I used to come here a lot when I was younger, especially at night time. It's much more beautiful then."

"I can imagine," I said.

We ate dinner at the park before they drove me home. I had fun spending the time with Lauren and the kids; it's something that I would love to do again soon. Lauren had explained to me as to why Nathan was acting the way he is, which made me understand him a bit better.

"Thanks for the ride. I had fun today, and thank you for the invite," I thanked them with a smile.

"Anytime, Bo," Lauren replied.

"See you Bobo," Michelle waved goodbye.

"See you," I waved back as I got out of the car.

I watched them drive away before I made my way back to the motel room. The room was empty; Tamsin was probably busy with work. She had gotten herself a job at the police station, I never got the answer as to how she had gotten the job, but I didn't push since I was just glad that she did. I sat at the edge of the bed and dialled Tamsin's number on my phone.

"What?" she greeted me.

"Hello to you too," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm a bit busy."

"I'll make it quick then. Can you do a background check on Lauren's new boss at the hospital? I just want to check it out," I asked.

"Why?" she grumbled.

"Just do it, I'll explain everything later," I demanded.

"Fine.. Do you want anything for dinner?"

"I've eaten, thanks. I'll see you later," I said before I hung up.

As I laid in bed, I heard the bathroom door open. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the dagger that I had hidden under the night stand, holding it out ready to strike.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, I've got a knife, and I am not afraid to use it," I called out to the seemingly empty room.

The bathroom door opened wider, revealing the person standing behind it. "Relax, Bo. It's just me."

"D- Dyson? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, lowering my hand.

"It's about Lauren," he simply said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 8 guys! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for continuing to read this fic, despite the late updates! And thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! :D . Shout out to ZoieFan for being an amazing beta! :D**

* * *

**Nightmares**

I stood in the middle of the room; tightening my grip on the dagger. _Lauren. _Her name rang in my ears the moment Dyson said it. I haven't talked to him since I arrived here in the human world; all I knew was that he had been busy finding the headmaster. He became a fae honorary soldier after the war, a lot of people from my school did. After losing more than half of our soldiers, civilians began to volunteer.

"Bo?"

The sound of his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He was standing closer to me this time, holding out his hand towards me; reaching for my arm. I wonder how many times he had to call out my name before I heard him. The concern in his eyes when I looked up at him told me enough. "You alright?" he asked in that deep low voice of his.

I nodded in response before I took a seat on the bed and asked, "What about Lauren?"

* * *

It didn't take long after we got home for Nathan and Michelle to decide to go to bed. After a long day at the park, they were both exhausted. I went to work two hours later when Erica got home from work. I was glad to have been able to take a two hour nap; it was at least something to get me through the night, and of course, coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

"Ready for another night?" Luke asked as we walked along the hallway.

I took a deep breath and said, "As long as I have my coffee, I think I'll be fine."

"Well we've got loads of that. Pretty sure it'll be illegal the amount of caffeine you pump into your blood by the end of our shift," Luke joked.

"Eh, you can never have enough when you work the hours we work," I playfully shoved his shoulder before I opened the door to my first patient of the day.

It had been a busy shift, and before I knew it I was done for the day. I decided to do some paper work before I headed home since I barely got time to actually do any during my shift; having tons of paper work at the end of the week wasn't something that I wanted to end up with. I headed down to the canteen to get something to eat before I got started with the documents. After paying for my food, I heard a familiar voice in the room. I turned around and saw Bo standing by the window talking to a man. It took me a minute to decide whether or not I should go over and talk to her. I didn't want to bother them or pry, but I was worried at the same time; wondering what she was doing here. Before I got to decide though, the man saw me and said something to Bo; making her look at my direction.

_Great Lauren. You probably looked like an idiot staring at them._

Bo smiled and headed towards me. I grabbed my food from the counter and met her halfway.

"Lauren, hey!" she greeted.

_S__he always seems so...happy to see me. I wonder if she's always like this to everyone else. She probably is. Sheesh. What am I even saying._

"Hey, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, everything- everything is fine. I just had to come here with my friend over there," she pointed to the man that she was talking to a while ago. "He's got an appointment, broke a bone."

"Oh, I hope your friend gets better soon. You can take a day off today if you want to be with your friend for the day," I suggested.

"Nah, he's going to be okay. He's had worse," she shrugged. "Besides, it's Elle's birthday today, she gave me clear instructions yesterday that I was not allowed to miss it," she gave a small laugh, then added, "What time are you getting off work?"

"Oh, I'm actually done. I just have to do some paper work then I'll be heading home."

"I see. Well I-"

"Bo, he's here," the man appeared behind Bo, cutting off what she was about to say.

"Okay," Bo said to him. "Um, I'll see you later Lauren," she flashed me a smile before she walked away with him. For some reason there was something familiar about him, though I couldn't quite get a grip of what it was.

"See you later Bo," I replied as I headed back to my office.

* * *

I walked out of Mr Watson's office frustrated. Mr Watson was the new boss in the hospital Lauren worked at. Tamsin was only able to dig a few files on him, making me wonder more about who he was. But at the end of our conversation, Dyson and I came to a conclusion that he wasn't a threat.

"It can be anyone," I sighed as we made our way to the parking lot.

"I know, Bo. We just have to keep our eyes and ears open, we will find out who he or she is," Dyson said calmly.

"We better," I said with a huff.

"Look who's done with work," he said. I was a bit confused as to who he was referring to; my mind still playing the conversation that happened in Watson's office earlier. I looked at the direction he was looking at and saw Lauren exiting the hospital.

"I'll catch up with you later," I told him. He gave me a nod before he got inside his car and drove away.

I walked over to Lauren who seemed to be having trouble unlocking the car.

"Having trouble?" I asked as I came to a stop next to her.

"Oh, hey," she said surprised. "Um, my hands are just a bit numb and shaky from all the writing," she smiled as she rolled her eyes. "How's your friend? What did they say about his injury?"

"They said the bone will heal itself. He is getting some pain meds for it," I lied again for the second time today. "If you want, I can drive us both to your place? You're probably tired after a long shift," I offered, hoping that she would say yes.

"Um, well… if it's not too much of a bother and you _really _don't mind, then I would definitely be more than grateful to accept your offer to be my chauffeur for the day," she said with a small laugh.

"Well then Madame, consider today your lucky day," I smiled, accepting the keys from her.

* * *

For the first two minutes we drove in silence, Lauren seemed busy sending someone a text on her phone and I didn't want to bother her. I focused on the road until she broke the silence.

"Sorry about that. I was just making sure that everything is ready for this afternoon," Lauren said as she placed her phone inside her purse.

"I bet Elle is excited," I said, taking a left turn.

"She can't stop talking about it," Lauren smiled as she leaned back in her seat and relaxed, shutting her eyes. "There won't be many people though, just some close friends. I actually don't have that many friends, just moved here five months ago. But Erica on the other hand," I glanced at her; she still had her eyes closed. Neither her nor Erica mentioned how they had met, or how long they have actually been together. I took a deep breath and took the opportunity to ask. "You met Erica when you transferred here?" I asked.

"Yeah. First day, actually. We were moving things from the truck and into the house, and I tried to carry two heavy things in one trip so I didn't have to walk in and out of the house so many times. Unfortunately, balancing them wasn't the easiest task, so everything ended up on the ground. While I was picking things up, Erica showed up behind me and offered me some help. She helped us every day moving in, and we became close friends in no time. And eventually, we realized that we wanted to be more than just friends," she smiled when she finished. I wondered if she was picturing the first day she met Erica as she said that last part. "I just hope that Michelle will have a good time," she added after a short while.

"It'll be great. Don't worry," I tried reassuring her. "You should get some rest, I'll wake you up when we arrive," I suggested.

"No, it's okay, it's rude...me asking you to drive and I...well..," she paused, yawning. Then she added "sleep sounds good but..," Lauren's voice slowly turned into a whisper. And the next thing I knew, she was fast asleep.

I bit my lip and smiled as I glanced back at her. She looked beautiful even when she was sleeping. "Sleep tight," I whispered before I focused back on the road.

The drive back to Lauren's place took ages. The distance really wasn't that long, but the traffic was shit. If it wasn't because I had a sleeping Lauren beside me, I would have probably been shouting and cursing from inside the car. I just hated traffic.

I hummed a melody in my head as I waited for the red light to turn green. I didn't know what the song was called, I only knew parts of it... and the melody, the damn melody was stuck in my head. Tamsin has been listening to the same song for a week, and it was now annoyingly stuck in my head. Lauren shifted in her seat and ended up leaning her head against the glass window. I reached over to tuck a strand of hair that was covering her eyes, but stopped midway. I began to think if it was appropriate; if I even had a right to do it. Lauren was with Erica, and they are happy, and I should be happy about that. I am happy about that. Lauren was happy, which is something that I always want her to be. And Erica is a nice person, they deserved to be happy together. I just wanted her to be happy.

I sighed after convincing myself about Lauren's happiness and closed my eyes, pulling my hand back to the steering wheel. The light turned green a few seconds after I opened my eyes. Then I hit the gas.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at her house. Lauren was still fast asleep as I parked the car and switched the engine off. I shook her slightly on the shoulder and whispered her name. No reaction. I shook her shoulder once more, and this time she moved, shifting her position. There was no luck on that second try; not only did she not wake up, but she was now leaning on my shoulder.

"Lauren," I whispered, shifting in my seat to make her more comfortable. "Wake up, we're here," I informed her.

"No...," Lauren groaned.

I chuckled and adjusted my arm that she was leaning on to around her shoulder. I gently caressed her cheek with my free hand, "Come on, sleepy head. Time to get up."

"No...," Lauren groaned again, this time louder. I realized that the groans didn't have the sound of disapproval, but rather distress. "Please... stop."

"Lauren?" I said worriedly. "It's me, Bo. Wake up."

"Please.. why do you keep chasing me... stop. Stop!" Lauren nearly screamed the last word.

I took hold of her shoulders and sat her up. "Lauren, it's okay, I'm here. It's Bo. Lauren, open your eyes," I said as I brushed several strands of hair off her face.

"Eyes...the eyes...so big..so green," Lauren whispered, as she began to struggle.

"Lauren, open your eyes!" I finally shook her awake. She looked startled at first, confused at her surroundings. A few moments later, she looked at me in the eyes. She was scared. I placed a hand on her cheek and whispered. "You're okay. I am here. You are safe."

A tear fell off her face before she pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes as I tried to hold back my anger. _Big green eyes. _It wasn't a coincidence. I couldn't believe that she was still haunted by this, even after the memory loss. All I could do for now was to give her all the comfort that she needed to calm her down before I search for another way to get her out of this nightmare.

"I'm sorry about that," she said with a sniff as she wiped another tear away from her face, pulling slowly away from the hug. "I'm... I don't know what to say," she admitted embarrassed.

"You don't have to say anything," I gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A bit tired, but okay," she said. "We should go inside," the worried look that she had on her face quickly faded away, and was replaced with a smile. And without another word, she unlocked the passenger door and got out of the car.

* * *

**It's a bit short chapter guys. But I will try and write a longer one on the next one. BY THE WAY HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN EPISODE 03X09? BECAUSE THE END OF THAT EPISODE ALKSJFDF. I'm sorry for the caps lock, I still haven't calmed down afte that episode. The doccubus! **

**Have a nice day guys! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How have u all been doing? It's been forever since my last update...sorry about that. I was just busy with school, so I didn't have any time to write, which was annoying and sad because I love writing, but school is also important so I had to focus on it first. But anyways, we have a small vacation soon, so hopefully I will be updating more! This one is just a lil update to get me started with the fic again, I haven't written in a while so this might be a bit rusty idk xD and also it's not beta'd so sorry if u find any mistakes, I will see if the next chapters can be beta'd! Idk if there is still any of u guys who are even reading this story xD but if u are, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**To the guest who asked about Lauren being in danger: Yes, there is another story, this one is a sequel to Then I Met You. **

**_Something Special_**

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited for Tamsin to be done in the bathroom; we had to stop at a gasoline station on our way to Michelle's birthday party since Tamsin couldn't hold it in for five more minutes. I checked the time on my phone and sighed; we were already half an hour late.

"Alright let's drive!" Tamsin said as she got inside the car.

"That only took a couple of years for you to be done," I grumbled as I began to drive. "What did you buy?" I asked as I looked down at the grocery bag that she was holding.

"Oh, nothing," She shrugged as she pulled a can of beer out of the bag. "Just something to keep me awake and relax at the party," She smiled as she drank the beer.

"What the hell are you doing?! It's a kids party, you can't be drunk!" I scolded her.

"Who said anything about getting drunk? It's just a few cans of beers," She shrugged as she drank to the last drop before placing the can back in the bag.

"A few cans?! Are you crazy?," I shouted as I took a left turn.

"It's just beer, calm down. Geez... what's up with you today? I need it, there will be talking at the party...humans...and little humans..," She shivered and said. "I need the alcohol,"

"That's the last one, or I will be throwing you out of the car," I warned as she took another can of beer from the bag.

"Fine..." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

We parked right outside the house twenty minutes later. I took Michelle's gift from the back seat and stepped out of the car.

Michelle opened the door when I rang the bell. She was wearing a nice red dress that she showed to me two days ago.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," I said with a smile as I handed her the gift.

"Bo! You're here. Thank you!" She excitedly accepted the gift, and gave me a tight hug before looking at Tamsin and giving her a hug too. "Thank you,"

"Uh, you're welcome, kid," Tamsin replied as she awkwardly patted Michelle's head.

"Come!" Michelle grabbed both our hands and dragged us inside the house.

The house was partially full, we were probably the only one who arrived late. Tamsin headed directly towards the kitchen; probably to grab some food. Michelle let go of my hand and went to place the gift with the rest. I looked around, seeing unfamiliar faces who were talking, laughing, eating, smiling, and some kids running around the house. I saw Ethan on a corner, busy with his phone; probably playing one of those war games again. Michelle was busy talking to another kid as she pointed at the gifts one by one. I saw Erica sitting on the sofa, talking to some of the guest. I couldn't find Lauren in the crowd, so I walked towards Erica to ask.

"Erica, hey," I greeted her.

"Bo, hey!" She smiled as she stood up from the sofa. "Bo this is Greg," She grabbed the guy that sat beside her and pulled him up from the sofa. "Greg, this is Bo," She added as he straightened his shirt.

"Um, hello," He said with a blush on his face.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I smiled at him.

"Greg here is a very good friend of mine, nice guy, has a good and steady job, likes to travel. I think both of you will get along really great!" Erica smiled at me.

"Ah, that's..that's nice to hear," I took a deep breath and smiled. "Um, I was- I was actually wondering if you know where Lauren is? I just have to ask her about something," I added, hoping it will get me away from the awkward situation.

"Oh, er I think the last time I saw her she was in the kitchen," Erica replied, a little disappointment in her voice.

"Okay, thanks. It was nice meeting you, Greg," I smiled at the shy guy who couldn't even look at me for more than a second.

"Eh, uh, you too, L-Bo," He stammered.

I heard Erica telling Greg to relax and be less tense as I made my way into the kitchen. Unfortunately Lauren wasn't there, I searched the crowd again and still nothing. I walked upstairs to look for her since I was starting to get worried. I knocked on their bedroom door and heard no response. I knocked again, and still nothing. I couldn't wait for another silent response from the other side of the door, I had to know if Lauren was here. If she was safe. So without thinking twice, I opened the door and walked inside their room.

"Lauren?" I called out as I closed the door behind me.

"Erica? Is that you?" I felt the weight on my shoulders lessened the moment I heard her voice. But then panic started to come to me when I realized what I had just done. Before I could think of something to do, Lauren walked out of the bathroom door, looking stunning as ever, wearing a black sling dress.

"Oh, Bo! I uh...what are you doing here?" She asked.

_Great...what the hell do I say?_

"I uh, I was looking for you, and uh cake is ready?" I mentally pictured banging my head against the wall as the words came out of my mouth.

_Cake is ready? Good job..good job..._

"Oh, um okay," Lauren replied as she ran her hands through her hair. "I had to change my clothes, some kid accidentally poured some soda on me," She gave a small laugh.

"Ah, sounds fun," I smiled.

"Very," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, I should go back downstairs, have to make sure Tamsin hasn't eaten all of the food," I said as I turned around and headed towards the door.

"Bo...about what happened this morning, in the car," Lauren began. I stopped and turned back to face her. I've forgotten to breath for a second when I met her eyes.

"Lauren, it's okay. I should say sorry for nagging you to talk about it. It was none of my business,"

"Don't worry about it," She smiled and bit her lip. I waited for her to say more but she didn't. She just stood there and stared blankly at me. When I was about to say something, she then spoke. "It's not something I like talking about much," She looked down on the floor before she continued. "It's something that I've been having for...gosh, I can't even remember for how long," She shook her head and looked back up. "It's crazy, I feel like a child, being afraid of monsters," She gave a sad smile. "A green eyed monster to be specific," She added. "These dreams about this monster was gone for some time, but for some reason it's back again...and I-" She stopped and looked up at the ceiling, before looking back at me. "The point is, don't worry about it, it's nothing new to me and I can handle it. Though I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about what happened," She walked towards her dresser and opened a jewelry box.

"I'm sorry." With all the anger that I was feeling, sorry was all I could say for now. Though I knew it wasn't enough to comfort her.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Lauren replied. And that's when it hurt. Because it was my fault, my shitty ex Nick attacked her because of me, she lost a lot because of me, and now she is haunted again because of me. She would be better off without me. All I have done was hurt her. She deserved so much better, so much better than this. "Do you mind helping me with this?" She asked as she handed me a necklace.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at the necklace. It was the necklace that I gave her for her birthday. She still had it.

"Bo?" She asked, giving me a little nudge on my shoulder.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. It's just..the necklace, it's pretty," I said before I helped her put it on.

"It is," She held the pendant and looked at it. "This one is very special to me," She added quietly, like she had forgotten that I was standing right behind her.

"Special how?" I asked, I was curious what she meant by it being special. She wouldn't have remembered, that would have been impossible, but then again...I thought seeing Lauren again after all those years was impossible, yet here I was.

"Well it-" Lauren was cut off by someone opening the door.

"CAKE!" Michelle announced, then she closed the door.

We listened to her footsteps as she ran back down the stairs, then we looked at each other and laughed. "We better go, she doesn't like to wait when it comes to blowing the candles," Lauren said.

"Um, yeah," I gave her a smile and followed her out of the door. I fought the urge to grab her and hold her close to me, and tell her that I am sorry, how much I have missed her, and tell her what a great woman she has become, how beautiful she looked, and how much I...

But I couldn't, so I just simply followed her out of the room. Hoping that one day, I would get the chance to say those things to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! how you all doing? Here is a lil update of the story. I know it has been a while since my last update, I got a bit busy with other stuff during the summer so I didn't get time to write. Buuuut I am still working on this sotry, veeeery slowly, but I am not planning on abandoning it. I hope this update is alright :P haven't written for a while so my work may be a bit meeh. Sorry for the wait! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**Change**_

About a week ago, Dyson came with a news about Lauren being in danger.

Dyson and his team found a hidden chamber where the headmaster and his associate were hiding. The headmaster was captured, but his associate was long gone when they got there. The team found files which consisted of plans to travel to the human world. They suspected that the Dean's associate had already accomplished the task since a deadline was written on the document; which was two days ago. Along with the plans, there were a lot of information about the humans that took part of the project before the whole chaos happened, and they took a particular interest in Lauren and a particular project that her parents worked on. Dyson's team were still working on getting more information from the Dean, who was doing his best not to say a single word.

Now a week later, we still haven't got a clue who or where the mole is. All I could do for now is stay as close as I can to Lauren.

I absentmindedly flicked through the channels on the television as I tried to think of places where the mole could be. I had the day off today. Lauren had a day off from work so she and the kids decided to go on a science museum trip which they had planned for weeks. I wanted to say yes when they asked if I wanted to go; not only to make sure that they are safe, but also to spend some time with them. I've become attached to both Nathan and Michelle these past few days, and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. I could see it in their faces yesterday how excited they were to go to the museum, talking about how long they have been planning to go there. I wanted them to spend some time with each other, with Lauren's hectic working hours I could see that Michelle really wanted to spend some time with her alone, even though they also wanted me to tag along.

Some of the soldiers that were with Dyson kept an eye on Lauren and the kids. Even though I thought that it was a huge invasion of their privacy, it was for their own safety.

"That thing is really old and its going to explode if you keep on doing that." I snapped out of my thoughts when Tamsin walked inside the room.

"Oh," I said blinking at her, then looking back at the television realizing what I was doing. "I was just...," I mumbled as I turned it off.

"Don't worry, they are safe," Tamsin said. Being friends with someone for a long time can be really good. Someone knowing the right words to say, without you needing to tell them what's occupying your mind.

I nodded and laid down in bed. "Any progress on the mole search?"

"No," Tamsin sighed. "But we will have something soon. At the moment, I've got some good news," She added as she opened the wardrobe and began to pick out clothes.

"I could really use some of that," I replied

"First of all, I am finally going to have this small place on my own," She said.

"What do you mean?" I sat up and looked at her confused.

"I'm kicking you out," She turned around and smiled.

"And how is that good news?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"More space for me," She smirked. "The other thing is that you are going to be living under the same roof as Lauren,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, even more confused.

"Talked to her today, told her that you couldn't afford the place anymore so you need a place to stay. Also told her I couldn't afford paying the rent alone so I need to look for someone else,"

"Why would you...you do know I have a job, right? And I probably have more savings than you do."

"Yeah, she mentioned about giving you a raise in payment...but don't worry, I said you wouldn't accept it. Then we went on with you finding a cheaper place to live. Long story short, she said that she will be offering you to stay at their guestroom," Tamsin shrugged.

"Well...ok, I guess that is good news. I can protect them better that way," I said to myself.

"You're welcome," Tamsin commented as she continued to search for clothes.

"You still owe me for this" I rolled my eyes at her and turned the television back on.

The next day when I went to work, Michelle talked about what they did at the museum. Normally I would have been bored after five minutes with this kind of topic, but Michelle talked with so much passion, and I could see the excitement in her eyes; which made me kind of excited to know more of what she was talking about. There was even this one point where I actually took interest and asked questions. It was a bit disturbing because it wasn't something I would normally take interest to, but it oddly felt nice.

"It was super fun! And then we went to dis cool museeyu too! they have many cool space stuff! I want to go to space when I am big," Michelle beamed and I couldn't help but smile, even though I barely understood what she was talking about. This...space stuff, I remember a little bit about it from school. I remember that some humans who wore white costumes got to go there.

"That sounds like a good idea. You would be a great space human!" I replied excitedly.

Michelle covered her mouth and giggled. "It's called astrawnat, silly!"

"Oh" I replied, a little bit embarrassed.

"Space humans sounds kinda cooler," I jumped a little on my seat and felt my cheeks go red when I saw Lauren walking towards us.

"Don't you think so, sweetheart?" Lauren wrapped her arms around Michelle and kissed her on the cheek. She kept her face close to Michelle's cheek as she waited for an answer.

"Yes," Michelle giggles. "I be a space youman!"

Lauren laughed and gave Michelle another kiss on the cheeks. "Yes, you will be my little space human. And you are going to be a great one," Lauren looked up to me with a smile on her face, and I couldn't help but look away to catch my breath before looking back at her and returning a smile.

"Who wants some ice cream?" Lauren asked looking back down at Michelle.

"ME!" Michelle exclaimed.

"I placed them in the kitchen table," Lauren said laughing. "I was going to ask the minute I walked in the door, but the two of you seemed to be really into the topic you were talking about," She added.

"Ice cream!"

"Alright alright, little one. Nathan is in the kitchen, you can ask him if he can help you," Lauren told Michelle.

"Naaathaan, ice creaaam!" Michelle shouted as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Be careful," Lauren told Michelle as she watch her run.

I laughed watching Michelle disappear into the kitchen before I looked back at Lauren who was checking something on her phone. I awkwardly look down on my fingers and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Lauren asked.

"No thanks, I have eaten a lot at home. Tamsin has them stocked,"

"Ah, I see," Lauren smiled. "Well, I've talked to Tamsin lately...and I don't know if she has mentioned but..,"

"Oh, yes. She did. Please don't feel the need to offer me a place, I can find a place somewhere else, there is no problem," I explained.

"No, no it's no problem. I think it will be better, and maybe more easier for you to stay here? Since you start early too. If you don't mind being surrounded by us twenty four seven, of course. I would understand if you decline the offer, I mean...not much would want to live in the place they work in, you probably want some time away from us too," Lauren said with a small laugh.

"Oh no, no don't worry about that. Actually, I really don't mind. I like being here, being with you guys," I replied.

"Well, that's good to hear," Lauren smiled. "So! I take that as a yes?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess that's a yes," I replied with a smile.

"She said yes?" I heard Erica ask as she walked out of the guestroom.

"Yes," Lauren replied.

"Great! The room is all set up!" Erica said as she walked towards us. "I didn't mentioned anything anything about this earlier today Bo, I thought it would be better if Lauren talked to you about it since she is the one who spoke to Tamsin about it.

"No worries," I replied with a smile.

"I'll see you guys later tonight, need to run! Already running late, Tamsin is going to hate me," She cringed. "See you later, beautiful," She added as she kissed Lauren "See you later Bo!" She added as she ran towards the main door.

I was getting used to seeing Anne and Lauren together, being intimate like kissing each other before one leaves for work. But even though I got used to it, it still hurt as much as the first time. I wasn't sure how all of this would turn out. I came here in the human world for one reason; to keep my promise. I promised Lauren that I would make it out alive from the war, and I did. I promised her that I would see her again, and I did. From what I have seen, Lauren is happy. She has her dream job, a house, a family that loves her, and a partner that she loves and who loves her just as much. Her connection to the fae has only given her nothing but pain, even now when she finally got settled down, and I would do anything to keep her life as it is now. Even if it means living in a world without her in my life.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Is everything alright?" I nodded, then she continued. "I was wondering if you needed help moving your things? I could drive you to your apartment, the kids can come with,"

"Oh, no it's okay, I can ask my friend if he can help me," I replied. "Thank you for all the help, Lauren." I added.

"You're welcome, Bo. You know where to find me if you need any help." Lauren replied with a smile before she made her way towards the kitchen.

I looked at Lauren as she walked away. How was I suppose to walk away from her after all this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello you beautiful human beings. How have u been all doing? Welp it has been forever again since I last updated, but I have just been too busy and the inspiration for writing is low :( and since I haven't written much I am never happy with whatever I write, except this one, this kinda got some approval from my brain x) but ofc, it's all up to you gouyys to see if it's alright, I hope it is. Anyway enough of my awkwardness. _Junetweed_ I am sorry this chapter took forever to upload, I didn't manage to upload when I said I might. I didn't get to reply to all of you guys in the comments, I shall try and be better at it! but thank you soooo much for all the comments and for continuing to read this one. I treasuer all the fics I write and I don't like abandoning them, so it may go slow, but I shall try my best to finish it with a big doccubus bang :D oh wait...that sounds..whatever you are thinking it's not what I meant! xD anyways, have fun reading!**

**Hidden part 1**

Falling asleep wasn't so easy. I have been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for hours. The last time I checked it was 2 am. I wasn't so sure as to why I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because I couldn't stop worrying about Lauren, or maybe because I am sleeping under the same roof as her. Or maybe both. Either way, I don't think I will be getting any sleep anytime soon.

I sat up and grabbed a book from my backpack. I traced the letters on the cover of the book. _Elmond Street_. It was one of her favourite books. I found it when I searched our dorm room while we were searching for survivors. The book was lying on the floor, right beside her bed. I kept it safe and promised myself to give it back to Lauren one day.

My stomach made a grumbling sound; like I haven't fed it in years while I was absentmindedly flipping through the pages of the book. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. Not hungry for some chi though, I made sure to feed before agreeing into living here in Lauren's place. Tamsin didn't complain about me feeding off her since it was her fault anyway that I ended up here. I looked down at my stomach as it made another growling sound. I was really craving for some food right now. I placed the book on the bedside table and walked out of the bedroom; silently closing the door behind me.

The lights in the living room was on when I made my way towards the kitchen. When I was about to turn the lights off, I saw Lauren curled up on the sofa, sleeping.

I took my blanket from the bedroom and placed it over her. She stirred a bit, making her drop her phone on the floor. I picked up the phone and flipped it around to see if the screen was fine. I then saw a paused video of a man and a woman standing beside each other. It was her parents. It was easy to recognize their faces. Lauren had frequent video calls with them when she had time after school, not to mention that I also got to talk to them...which is something that I haven't mentioned to Lauren. It was around the time when me and Lauren began to hang out with each other. I was skipping class and went back to our dorm early, and it turned out that Lauren was done early with school that day. I remembered the day quite clearly because I almost fell on the floor and had a heart attack.

It was on a Monday, I was very much looking forward into going back to sleep that I didn't realize that Lauren's computer was on, let alone that there was an ongoing video call of her and her parents. When I was about to change my shirt, I just heard loud screaming and protests in the background that I tripped on my books that were scattered on the floor. Luckily I got a hold at the edge of my cabinet.

"Who..who is that?" I half shouted as I tried to catch my balance and my breath.

"Um..sorry to scare you darling, we didn't mean to. We just...well...we thought you would want some privacy," A woman's voice filled the room.

"Where are you? Show yourself?" I asked slowly grabbing a pencil that was on my bed, "I- I am not afraid. I have a- uh" I looked at my poorly sharpened pencil and continued. "weapon,"

"Darling look at Lauren's computer," The voice said again.

I did what I was told and slowly realized what just happened. I could feel a hot burn crawling on my cheeks as I threw my pencil at a corner of the room. "Oh, um..I am sorry I didn't realize,"

"It's alright, it's not your fault. We kinda panicked a bit. Good move with the pencil though," The man said with a grin on his face.

"James, we have embarrassed the poor girl enough," The woman said as she poked the head of the man.

I stood staring at the screen, still processing what had just happened, and what was happening. All I could hear was them apologizing and mentioning about them not knowing how to turn off the camera on the computer, and about Lauren grabbing some snacks at the canteen. "Uh..I.. um I have to go get something to er eat.." I commented.

"Oh ok, sorry again, Bo. Lauren has told us a lot of good things about you, we are very glad that you became her partner," The woman said.

The information got me to snap out of my thoughts. Lauren was talking to them about me..and apparently good things about me. I began to question myself of what Lauren could have told them, but the situation was already awkward enough that all I wanted to do was run out of the room. An awkward thank you was all I could say.

"Well, we are not stealing more of your time now, it was nice meeting you, Bo," The woman added.

"Yeah, nice to finally put a face to all of the stories," The man added.

I could feel another blush coming and I had to look down to hide it. "Um, it was nice saying hi to you both too. Lauren speaks a lot of you two too," I added with a smile. "Um, if it's alright, do you mind not mentioning to Lauren about what just happened? It was a bit er..."

"Sure thing, no worries," The woman smiled and winked.

* * *

I looked at the date of the video, and it was the day the war began. I sighed and closed my eyes. Lauren was still in a lot of pain because of the damn war. It destroyed a whole lot of her life.

"Bo?" Lauren's croaky voice made me drop the phone on the floor again. I quickly picked it up and checked if I have done any damage. Thankfully, I didn't.

"Lauren! Er I was just- I saw you asleep and I- placed a blanket over you, you looked like you were cold and you dropped your phone when blanket, yes," I quickly placed the phone on her hands, "there you go,"

"Um..okay. Er thanks..for the blanket," She smiled and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "What are you doing up so late? Is everything okay?" She asked as she checked something on her phone; probably the time.

"Well..er..I couldn't sleep,"

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just...I am good. It's one of those days where you know..just can't fall asleep quite easily," I replied with a smile. "What are you doing sleeping on the sofa? I though you went upstairs to sleep awhile ago?"

"Oh, I was just..." She trailed of as she looked down on her phone. "I was watching some show and I fell asleep," She said without looking up.

"I see," I replied, waiting for her to say more, but she didn't. "Is everything alright?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah..yeah I just," She looked up to me with sad eyes then she added, "I think I am feeling a bit hungry too, do you want some grilled cheese?"

"Yeah, sure,"

I sat at the dinning table and watched Lauren make some grilled cheese. She insisted on making them saying that she liked making them. But I suspected she wanted some distraction, so I didn't protest when she said she was going to make it. It would probably be for the best, basing on my cooking skills.

"So, do you have late nights snacks often?" She turned around and leaned back on the kitchen counter.

"Well, not as much as I did," I replied. "How about you?" I asked back.

"I thought it was getting less, but I think it's coming back again keeping me up and about all night," She shook her head.

I got confused with her response at first, then I realized she was not talking about food. "Do you mind me asking why?" She looked at me for a few seconds, although it felt like hours, then she turned around and flipped the sandwiches. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I began to apologize, worried that I asked something too personal.

"Been having these...weird dreams," She began.

"What kind of dreams?"

She gave a sarcastic laugh then said. "Monsters. Green eyes monsters," She turned her head around and gave me an 'I know right?' look. "I know it sounds stupid, I am a grown woman, and I am still afraid of monsters, having nightmare of monsters,"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with it at all," I said, trying to hide my anger.

There was silence for quite some time, then she placed a plate with two grilled sandwich in front of me. "I hope it's good," She said with a smile. She then placed her own plate of sandwiches on the table and began eating.

I could see that this was a subject that she was not comfortable talking about. So all I could do for now was wait, and make sure that she was okay.

* * *

er I hope the flashabcks weren't too confusing, I am out of the game and forgot how I used to divide these x) but yes, working on part 2 now!


End file.
